1 I am H 4 point 0 part one of I AM VERSE
by Awatere11
Summary: Jack takes a liking to a slave that has been marked for disposal. Unfortunately, this is his first slave and he keeps forgetting to read the owner's Manual. This is an Alt Verse where same sex relationships are normal and Mpreg can occur. Yay! There will be sex, and Mpreg and sex and misunderstandings. Oh, there might be some sex as well. Opps.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Congratulations on the purchase of your first Human Version 4.0, known as an H 4.0. These are the pleasure slaves commonly referred to as "Pets".

H 4.0 has been bred for your pleasure. The attached paperwork will provide the item's name, classification number and lineage. The paperwork will give the previous designations for your H 4.0, EG: Nanny, Waiter, Sex Aid etc.

Your pet is provided in naked form so you may see its condition/health and body structure before purchase. You may choose to clothe it as you wish.

Your pet will be microchipped, this will be located behind the left shoulder blade. The chip is placed shortly after birth and the pet will have no memory of the procedure that is painful, but efficiently done. A unique number assigned to your pet will be tattooed over the scar line to ensure ownership details.

Please remember to update your details with us so your ownership is registered in case of loss or theft.

If you have any problems or queries you will find a help number on the bottom of sheet number 6 (attached).

…

 **First Day.**

Your new pet has been prepared for sale. This includes a thorough internal clean and vaccinations.

As the day of sale can be a stressful time for H 4.0, they are not fed for at least 24 hours before the sale takes place to ensure no accidental bowel or bladder release during negotiations. For this reason, we urge you to feed and water your pet as soon as possible to ensure its continued good health.

Do not over feed your pet. This will cause the pet to overflow, resulting in a back wash. Continued over or under feeding will damage your H 4.0.

Do not scare your pet with a loud voice. It has probably been traumatised by its removal from the stable of its former master and will need reconditioning to your preferred standard.

Do not forget to give permission to use the toilet. Your pet has been holding its waste under orders throughout the day as no litter box is provided at the sales. Failure to do so my result in your pet's first accidental release.

…

 **Caring for your H 4.0**

The H 4.0 is water resistant but not water proof. Do not fully submerge your pet as they are unable to breathe under water.

They are able to be washed with common soap and some can be taught to swim. H 4.0 is fond of warm water but resists cold water unless it is in a hot climate. Their temperatures can vary, preferring warmth to extreme heat or cold.

Water can be used as a punishment, as they do not like being placed in ice cold water. As they need water to survive, withholding water for feeding purposes can also be an effective punishment but do not withhold for more than three days or your pet may expire.

The H 4.0 prefers to be clothed, removal of clothes signifies either punishment or pleasure. This model is shy and hesitant to show its sexual parts.

Do not scare your H 4.0 with a loud voice. The pet may retreat. If you have spooked your H 4.0 the best way to ensure your pet knows it was not about to be punished is to wait patiently for it to return to the default position at your feet. Time may vary with each individual pet but they will eventually reset.

Instructions must be clear and concise, this model may interpret a comment or observation as an instruction. This has resulted in some units expiring prematurely. H 4.0 enjoy praise and try to please its master. Any order will be taken literally and will be carried out to the point of death.

H 4.0 may spontaneously do something previously ordered more than once as it will take the repeated order as a conditioning directive and will incorporate this new action into its daily routine.

H 4.0 is a social creature and prolonged isolation will be interpreted as a punishment. If kept isolated without stimuli it may become damaged.

This model is capable of violence towards other models and general public if it perceives a threat to its master or a child in its care.

This model will protect at the expense of its own safety.

H 4.0 is educated. Most models can read and write. This is to assist with training, allowing rules to be enforced with written reminders.

H 4.0 is educated in more than one language. Galactic Standard, Mandaringue and usually whatever is the native language of their home planet. This will depend on the stable of origin. This should be recorded on the Ownership papers but may not have been updated since last sale.

H 4.0 is creative. They exhibit problem solving skills and excellent time management. This model can have artistic tendencies and it is the choice of the owner to either squash or encourage this. H 4.0 can interpret an order to suit themselves if the order is contrary to a prior or stronger command, or if they can find a compromise that does not contradict an order.

H 4.0 might see a problem before it occurs and hasten to correct it before the master is aware of it. This has given the model the nick-name of the Cheeky Monkey model.

 ***WARNING** this model is capable of self-damage.

…

 **Bedding/housing your H 4.0**

H4.0 is accustomed to a regular sleep cycle. This model can sleep anywhere but prefers a soft surface where is may lay horizontally. H 4.0 is not temperature controlled so it must be kept in a temperate atmosphere. It is recommended that bedding be provided for cooler regions thus ensuring the wellbeing of your pet.

If your pet is overly heated or chilled, illness or expiration may occur.

Removal of bedding can be used as punishment.

…

 **Feeding of H 4.0**

H 4.0 eats most foods but you must remember that this model may have preferences due to their analysing nature. Some like spicy, some like salty and some prefer sweet foods.

This model can eat both meat as well as vegetables. The standard Slave Meat is compatible but this particular model can show a reluctance to eat Slave Meat due to their empathic natures.

…

 **Breeding H 4.0**

H 4.0 comes breeder ready. If the pet is still unsaddled then it can be mated almost immediately. If it is a female model it will need a similar male model for reproduction to occur. If it is a male model it can be paired with either a male or female model for sexual purposes although same sex breeding is rare due to the complicated cycling of men.

If your H 4.0 is a receiver it may become seeded which will make it a dam. If it is a giver, it will be a sire and will not be able to be seeded. If you have a rare giver and receiver, this model is not only capable of siring a dam but becoming the dam in a same sex coupling.

H 4.0 is resistant to most sexually transmitted diseases and it will have an attached vaccination report to show the strength of the pet's immune system.

It is advised, however, if you intend to breed your model you should maintain a good diet and regular medical checks as this model can hide injury or illness out of fear of punishment.

…

 **Pleasure Model**

If you have purchased your H 4.0 for pleasure it must be noted that they are very affectionate and can become bonded. If you have an unsaddled model, you may break it and train it to your preferred specifications.

Some models are still unsaddled yet have been taught how to pleasure in other ways. This model does not come naïve, being a learning model that can interpret and mirror moods. If it is an adult it will have learnt about sexual needs and be aware of its master's desires due to the empathic ability built in.

If your model is a breeder, please remember to remain sheathed during pleasure so you do not accidentally mate with it. Sheaths are now available in many styles with varying levels of pleasure for both yourself and your H 4.0.

This model works better with praise and positive reward than punishment. Withholding sex once the H 4.0 is successfully saddled can be seen as a punishment if mating rituals have been pleasurable for the pet.

…

 **4.0 Nanny Model**

H 4.0 make excellent toys/pets for children. This model is both empathic and intuitive to the needs of your offspring. They are fiercely loyal and protective of any child they have been affiliated with.

They are forgiving of any injury incurred during rough play and easily taught new tasks. This model usually comes with prior knowledge of children's needs, making it an excellent companion.

…

 **Owner's Notes**

ID No. 663278001

Name: Ianto

Birth: 3rd Parsec of 24th Cycle in Rall Phase.

Species: Humanoid Hybrid

Birth Stable: Jones Hellion Stables, 4th Relot.

Colour: White

Sex: Male Breeder

…

Additional Notes:

Dam died at birth. Baby premature but strong reflexes.

Date of sale: 3rd Parsec of 24th Cycle in Rall Phase.

Sold to: Kellion Stables of 7th Realm. (Unsaddled)

…

Additional notes:

I have checked this pet's number and find it correct.

Yato is sociable and passive in nature. Yato shows no aggression or violence towards others.

Broken limb near the end of second cycle as result of rough play. Healed without intervention. Trained as a Nanny Model and Beginner's Pleasure Model.

Sold to Barron Harkness Stables, Planet Torchwood aged 2 and ½ cycles.

…

His name is Ianto and he is my first purchase. His barcode ID is correct.

He is aged 26 years using the solar calendar of our planet, being a 24 hour clock counting a seven day week and 12 month year.

Jackson Harkness II


	2. Chapter 2

2

 **SLAVE SALE**

 **1430 TODAY**

 **VINE ST SLAVE MARKET**

 **Many breeds and varieties to choose from.**

 **Breeding stock at affordable prices.**

4.0

4.0

4.0

There were three left and it didn't look good.

He knew how this went, as it did for all slaves that were warned of it throughout their training. If he went back unsold it would be a shame on his master's house.

He was to be sold. If only to the meat men.

He knew of them. They brought the meat to the back of the slave quarters to sell to the master's cook. She would choose what looked cheap and filling, pay for it and then give it to their own meagre food preparers.

Like a dysfunctional family, the salves would take turns trying to provide for the clan. Cooking, cleaning, and healing. When you were well and strong you did your bit, when you were sick or beaten half to death you knew you would be cared for by the others once the guards had dumped your body back in the slave quarters. Hopefully before they had metered their own justice for whatever the master wanted to punish you for.

He had formed friendships and loose bonds to those he had grown up with, only to watch them disappear through time. Their worth diminished or the occasional rough play going too far. It didn't pay to become too attached as no-one was truly safe. Your life was not your own, it was in the palm of the master's hand.

He had never eaten the meat, knowing how it had been treated while alive. Some of his friends did and they were strong yet half crazed by it. By choosing carefully and only eating what he knew to be vegetables and fowl, he avoided the meat that was once perhaps a friend.

Although he was only two full cycles and half more, he knew he should have reached a handsome price. He was still unbroken. The bruises from the guard last night had lingered on his pale skin and the master's angry roars the next morning when he had seen the damage done to what could have been prime meat had caused him too loose control.

Peeing on the ornate marble floor as the guard who had marked him was punished with a slave whip, which he personally knew all too well, he wept. The loss of bladder control made him the second target for the whip before the master could control himself.

He may be unbroken but that didn't mean he was undamaged.

The market had been fuller than expected and his lot had been near the end of the day. Now he stood, naked and afraid with the other two off casts as they waited for the final bid.

From the meat man.

"I don't wanna be meat for my brothers" the young girl whispered to him and he felt a pull of remorse for her.

An ugly little hybrid. Half human, half Ferbriddi. Ugly to both races, she would never be appropriate as a service slave used in public view or as a sex slave either. She was doomed from her first breath. Oh, how her mother must have mourned when she first saw her baby.

He held her close and tried to comfort her, ignoring the ugly grey skin as she held her face against his chest. At least she had known love, if even just from her dam. He had known none.

He had been purchased at birth, raised by the other slaves when not being used as a plaything for the children of the master who had four more pets the same. He was not the funniest, cutest or most attentive pet so he had been the first to go when they had demanded another youngling, claiming him to be too old.

The doors slammed back as the delegation of men entered. The child shuddered in his arms, then showed her true blood lineage by standing proudly to await their doom.

"Him. I saw him earlier. Bit of a limp there!" said a man in a long flowing robe.

"Ah. Yes. He had that limb broken once by some rough play." Master frowned as he dared him to challenge the claim, "Two of my children fought over him. Dropped him."

"Oh. They must be fierce and strong!" the man smiled and Master puffed as the compliment.

The Kertollians were huge, long limbed creatures that resembled silver gorillas but with beaks. Strength is a thing of pride to them, unfortunately for human pets.

"But it healed?" the man asked and he looked at the man hard.

 _Human. Well dressed. Not a slave or pet? He spoke more as a master._

With his fear giving way to a small spark of hope, he limped into the light and tried to remember how to smile. The master hated teeth being displayed and he had never learned how to smile appropriately.

"He appears healthy, those bruises and whip marks are a shame."

"Yes" master bristled and frowned deeply, "the man who did that was punished. It was without merit. Yato is a very efficient pet. Quick to learn and eager to please. Just too old for my children who prefer the young offspring."

"Ah. I see." The man was thinking about something and he held his breath as he didn't dare to hope that it was for a positive choice that didn't involve the meat men.

"Daddy, I'm hungry" a small voice demanded as a beautiful little girl entered the room.

"Rose! You are not supposed to be in here" the man growled but she had seen the naked slave who blushed as he covered himself with his hands.

"You have no clothes!" she declared and he blushed more deeply.

"Rose, Mama said you … oh. Wow." The man who had entered stopped dead in his tracks as he followed his baby sister's line of sight. "Hello. What is your name?"

"Yato" the master boomed as he saw a quick sale in the offering. "He is a good boy and still unbroken."

Both men's heads whipped around at the claim and the older man stepped closer to the master. As he did, the younger man who appeared only half a cycle older than the slave in question, stepped up to the bars.

"Yato, is it?"

"Actually sir, it's Ianto. Master says it his own way" Ianto risked a peek through his lashes and found two searingly blue eyes boring into him.

"And you are unbroken?"

"Yes my lord. I have been trained and taught but not breached." Ianto tried not to blanch at the last part of the response.

"Dad, I want him!" the man swung to his father who held up a finger as he continued to negotiate. After a beat he turned and regarded his son.

"Jack! You've never had a pet in your life!" the man laughed softly, "He will make a pretty addition to my harem, perhaps even learn a few tricks. You have no interest in… really?"

"Dad!" he stepped closer, "I will pay for him. I want him for me. He will be my pet!"

"Your responsibility! You misuse or abandon him and he will be confiscated!" the man said solemnly.

"Yes. I want Ianto to be mine!" Jack declared with his shoulders thrown back defiantly, and Ianto felt his knees start to buckle as he realised he had done it.

He would not be slaughtered today.

Jack had saved him.


	3. Chapter 3

3

 **Introduction**

Congratulations on the purchase of your first Human 4.0, known as an H 4.0. These are the pleasure slaves commonly referred to as "Pets".

H 4.0 has been bred for your pleasure. The attached paperwork will provide the item's name, classification number and lineage. The paperwork will give the previous designations for your H 4.0, EG: Nanny, Waiter, Sex Aid etc.

4.0

4.0

4.0

Clothes were brought to the room he had been placed in next to the cage room. Unfortunately there was a window in the door and he was able to see the fate of the young girl and the other man who had waited with him.

He was thankful that she died first, not forced to watch the man die so she would have known her fate. Her small body was being dismembered when the clothes for him were brought in by a pretty human woman with dark skin and a wide smile.

"So! You are young master Jack's new pet are you?" she asked as she looked over his still naked body. "I'm Martha."

"Hello" Ianto stammered, still looking past her shoulder as he watched a small grey arm fall to the floor as the torso was manhandled around on the cutting table.

"Well?" she demanded and he finally looked at her with surprise.

"Sorry" he immediately fell to the default pose all slaves were taught.

As he cowered on his knees with his hands behind his head she frowned. "I meant, do you have a name!"

"Ianto, Miss" he cried, cringing as he felt her hand brush his shoulder.

"You think I will beat you for not answering question I did not appropriately ask?" she said softly.

"It is not my place to answer what you may or may not deem appropriate Miss." He retorted and a soft huff made him jump as he realised she was not alone.

Ianto risked a peek to the side and saw a pair of boots. Black and shiny.

"Please stand and get dressed." Martha said politely and he shakily rose.

"I'll do it. Just shut the door, he's watching that barbaric display out there" the voice was full of disgust and he recognised Jack's deep growl.

As Jack casually dressed him in the manner he was accustomed to be as a toy, Ianto took another look at him.

Jack had his lip between his teeth as be buttoned up the shirt he had chosen for him and as he got to chest level he let his fingers leave the fabric and brush lightly over the light dusting of hair. Ianto shivered as those warm fingers then slid up his collar bone.

Ianto looked up at Jack and found him staring back at him. "Hi."

"Hello Master" Ianto bowed his head as he spoke and Jack growled.

"Don't do that!" he demanded and Ianto looked back up.

"What Master?" Ianto asked in what he hoped was a submissive way.

"You keep calling me Master!" Jack said, "Don't. Call me Sir or Jack."

"Sir?" Ianto was confused.

"And while we're at it, I like eye contact. Don't hide from me!"

"Yes ma…Sir" Ianto stammered and Jack smiled.

Wow.

His teeth were so white and pretty. Ianto stared at them and wondered if his own teeth could look like that. The lips moved, folding the smile back into its hiding place and Ianto sighed softly at the loss with a pout forming with his own lips. Another soft smile came back.

"OK. Come here" Jack instructed and Ianto took a step, closing the distance between them.

Jack reached around his neck and adjusted the collar on is shirt and Ianto got his first real sniff of the man. Spicy and warm. Salty yet... Cinnamon?

While Ianto was still pondering this, Jack stepped back.

"Do you have anything to get?" Jack asked and Ianto frowned with confusion.

"You paid for me Sir, you got my papers from the Master, yes?" Ianto said softly, hoping he sounded contrite for pointing out an obvious thing like that.

"No, clothes. Keepsakes, trinkets …" Jack was still smiling and Ianto stared at him.

"I am a slave m … sir. I have what I am given" Ianto said slowly.

"What about your mother. You must have a picture or something" Jack frowned.

"I was sold at birth. I have no mother. I was raised in the Slave Nursery. I was a toy. Taken out to play with, then placed back in the box," Ianto smiled to show he was not bitter. This was a slave's life.

"You have nothing of your own. " Jack repeated with a look of confusion.

"No sir. Only what you decide to give me." Ianto said then looked down, "Then take away for punishment if you don't wish to damage me."

"If I do not wish to damage…" Jack went very still as he looked at his new pet.

Ianto became nervous, he had somehow insulted the new master. No, sorry… Sir. He had overstepped his place and he took deep breaths as he prepared for his punishment.

"What are you breathing so deeply?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto's chest heaving.

"So I may be silent for my beating," then Ianto thought of something, "Unless you wish for me to cry out. Sorry Sir that was not my place to assume... Sorry. I am trained not to make noise while being punished."

"Why am I going to punish you?" Jack said slowly as he leaned back.

"I have spoken too much" Ianto heard the whine in his voice and took a moment to steady himself, "I spoke out of turn."

"Oh, by the Great bloody Gods!" Jack exclaimed as he rubbed at his face.

After a few moments Jack straightened up and fixed Ianto with a stare, "Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

4

 **First Day.**

Your new pet has been prepared for sale. This includes a thorough internal clean and vaccinations.

As the day of sale can be a stressful time for H 4.0, they are not fed for at least 24 hours before the sale takes place to ensure no accidental bowel or bladder release during negotiations. For this reason, we urge you to feed and water your pet as soon as possible to ensure its continued good health.

Do not scare your pet with a loud voice. It has probably been traumatised by its removal from the stable of its former master and will need reconditioning to your preferred standard.

Do not forget to give permission to use the toilet. Your pet has been holding its waste under orders throughout the day as no litter box is provided at the sales. Failure to do so my result in your pet's first accidental release.

4.0

4.0

4.0

Jack led him without a leash. Most masters used one by a child's toy was accustomed to being without. Ianto knew to keep the three step distance at all times and to flow as if an invisible leash existed.

Jack became aware of this as he weaved through people and saw Ianto out the corner of his eye, copying the movements as though they were linked.

Jack decided to test this by giving a small burst of speed then stopping dead. Ianto stopped as though someone had grabbed him by the throat.

Jack snorted and began walking again, leading his shadow to the guest quarters on this gods forsaken rock he couldn't wait to escape. Home was so far away at the moment.

He entered his quarters and was surprised to see a pet bed on the floor, then remembered that Martha had been instructed to prepare for his own pet.

Ianto entered and saw the bed as well, enthused to see it had blankets and a pillow. Large enough for him to curl up in. He usually either slept under the bed on in the slave quarters. This was a luxury.

Jack flopped onto his bed, expecting Ianto to do the same but he had forgotten to dismiss him. Ianto stood nervously waiting for instruction while Jack settled in.

Finally Jack opened his eyes to see Ianto standing there and frowned. "Why are you still standing there?"

"Sir?" Ianto was surprised by the outburst, "You didn't tell me what to do. I am waiting."

"Really?" Jack laid back and regarded Ianto, "How long would you stand there waiting then?"

"Until you give me instruction Sir" Ianto said softly.

"Gods!" Jack groaned, "Just relax. Sit. Lay. Shit, I don't care."

"Shit?" Ianto was really confused now, "I have no box."

"Box?"

"My litter box. To shit in. It is usually in a corner if I do not get taken to the garden." Ianto informed him.

"Huh?" Jack was gaping, "In the garden?"

"Usually twice a day." Ianto nodded, "If you wish, I can take myself to a designated spot for ablutions while you are otherwise busy, sir."

"Desig…wait. You mean to shit in the garden if I don't give you a fucking box to shit in?" Jack laughed and Ianto blushed.

"It is what a slave is supposed to do. As a pet, I would be allowed an inside box if you so please." Ianto felt his fear increasing with each grunt from Jack. _He was angering him._

"You cannot use my bathroom?" Jack asked quietly and Ianto's eyes bugged.

"Sir!" Ianto gasped. "I am a slave. Not a person."

"STOP IT!" Jack roared with open disgust and Ianto felt tears forming.

The fear was overwhelming now, Ianto was shaking as he waited for Jack to vent his anger. Martha chose this moment to enter, carrying some extra bedding and another set of clothes. Not seeing the distress in the room she began to speak.

"Jack, Sir. Here are some sleeping garments for your Ianto and fresh clothes for tomorrow." She said cheerfully, placing the clothes on the bed. "I suppose you will chose more for him tomorrow once you know his size."

She straightened and turned to see a traitorous tear roll down Ianto's cheek as he looked stoically ahead.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Jack who was still seething.

"He says he has to shit in the garden because he is a slave, not a human!" he snarled and she sighed.

"Jack, he's been raised as a slave. He knows no difference to their ways. He had probably never used a toilet before!" she admonished and Ianto gaped at her for speaking to his master so calmly.

"Sir?" Ianto said quietly, "I do know how to use one. There was one in the slave quarters. We flushed it with a bucket in the winter months when we had no water below stairs."

Jack deflated and flopped back onto the bed with a sigh.

Martha looked at Ianto and stepped forward to comfort him but when she raised her hand he flinched again.

"You were punished by a female a lot" she noted and he nodded.

"The children's nanny. She hated me for my ugliness. She would punish me if I forgot my place and showed my teeth or fell asleep" he said quietly, looking nervously at Jack.

"Why do you think I am about to punish you?" she asked.

"I have angered the … Sir. I have spoken too much again" he whispered and Jack sat up.

"I said no hiding from me! What are you saying!" he demanded.

"He thinks you are angry with him for speaking, he thinks I am going to punish him for you!" Martha replied and Jack threw his arms up.

"I've done nothing to him!" he wailed, "I've not even touched him and he acts like I'm some evil bloody monster."

"Sir, you are scaring him!" she said with a soft growl.

Ianto couldn't take it anymore. Last time he had angered his master like this he was whipped so badly that he couldn't walk. The thought of that whip made his bowels quiver.

As Martha reached the door she turned, as she opened it she spoke once more. "You wanted him, you need to at least read the care and feeding book he came with!"

Ianto did the last thing he was supposed to do. He knew he would be punished but the whole day had been too much and as he saw the open door he reacted with lightning speed.

By the time Jack and Martha realised he was moving, he is already through the door and running as fast as he could for the main doors that led to the gardens and beyond.


	5. Chapter 5

5

H 4.0 might see a problem before it occurs and hasten to correct it before the master is aware of it. This has given the model the nick-name of the Cheeky Monkey model.

H 4.0 make excellent toys/pets for children. This model is both empathic and intuitive to the needs of your offspring. They are fiercely loyal and protective of any child they have been affiliated with.

They are forgiving of any injury incurred during rough play and easily taught new tasks. This model usually comes with prior knowledge of children's needs, making it an excellent companion.

This model is capable of violence towards other models and general public if it perceives a threat to its master or a child in its care.

This model will protect at the expense of its own safety.

4.0

4.0

4.0

The whole place was in an uproar and Jack was not helping.

He alternated between open anger at Ianto's escape and deep regret that the poor thing had been terrified enough to flee.

His father's silent stares were not helping either.

The whole place had been searched and finally they had to accept that the poor creature had bolted out into the wilderness that surrounded the villa.

Now all other feelings were pushed side as Jack felt fear for his little pet. Gods, there were things out there could eat him.

As darkness fell, they began to close up the doors and Jack became frantic.

"What about Ianto?" he wailed, "He can't get back in!"

"Stop it!" his father roared, "I warned you that you were not ready for the responsibility of a living creature! If he survives and returns, then we will see about his ownership!"

Jack screamed with rage and stomped off in search of his mother, sure she could help him keep his pet if and when he returned.

Tw

Tw

Tw

Ianto has now released his bowels in a large garden area and carefully hidden the shame of it before looking around.

 _So much room._

He shivered as he thought about what his punishment might be, but gods, he really needed that bowel movement over and done with.

As the doors began to clang shut he felt his heart drop. He was being shut out. Well, his own fault. This was his punishment then _? A night in the dirt?_

Ianto looked for a good place to sleep and cleared a small area under some bushes. He settled in for a long cold night and struggled with his emotions as he waited for dawn.

The night had chilled the air and Ianto was feeling the bite of the cold as he shivered in the dirt. A noise startled him and he looked up, expecting to see some creature either curious or dangerous. What he didn't expect to see was the young Miss Rose.

Ianto sat up with horror as he realised she had been shut out in the dark as well and with large sobs, she threw herself at him.

A creature made a howling noise and she shuddered with fear as she burrowed deeper into his arms.

"Its OK little one" Ianto soothed, "I'll not leave you."

He removed his shirt and placed it around her, not caring about his own discomfort. He looked around and pulled leaves and other foliage over them both to help insulate her, then settled to wait for the new day.

Tw

Tw

Tw

Next morning Ianto woke from his light doze as he heard voices calling out to Rose.

"Here" he cried weakly, struggling to lift the still sleeping tot.

He fell from the bushes and clung to the small body, crawling towards the men who stood outside the doors.

Jack saw him first, crying out as he ran for his pet. As Ianto straightened Jack saw through the dirt that he was naked on top, covered in scratches and at least one animal bite.

"Master" Ianto croaked, showing his bundle. "Please, she is cold."

"Rose" Jack's mother screamed as she ran for her baby.

She fell to her knees and reached for her child and Ianto shivered as he carefully relieved his arms of their heavy burden. One he was sure that she had the child, he collapsed in a heap.

"My baby, oh my little girl" she crooned as Rose woke and looked blearily up at her mother.

"Mama?" she wailed, "I was scared and cold and Ianto gave me cuddles and made the nasty rat things go away when they wanted to eat me. They bited him and made scary noises but he yelled at them and beated them with a stick. I was so scared!"

Jack carefully gathered his semi-conscious slave into his arms and felt how cold his skin was. He removed his coat and wrapped Ianto in it, rubbing at his arms to encourage warmth.

Ianto's head lolled onto his shoulder and he felt Ianto's soft breath as he sighed into the warmth.

"It's OK, it going to be OK" Jack soothed, "You're both safe now."

Jack lifted his slave and carried him back inside as his mother followed with her own bundle. Ianto's father came running and burst into tears as he saw his little girl.

They all raced for the infirmary where they were examined and the wee girl was declared OK. Rose was cold and hungry but unscathed from her adventure.

Ianto had not fared so well. The bites were not from anything dangerous, only curious Gorgerats and would heal. As Jack waited for the verdict of his overall condition he paced nervously, watching as his baby sister sat happily drinking a hot chocolate in her mother's arms.

Mild hyperthermia and dehydration. Jack was scolded for not feeding or watering his pet once he had purchased him, with Jack admitting he didn't know Ianto would have been starved before the auction so he wouldn't need the toilet until after the sale was completd.

"Did you even read the book" the doctor snarled, "You must have known he would come starving and thirsty. You are supposed to feed and water them, then let them toilet. By the Gods, no wonder he ran outside. He must have been bursting to relieve himself."

Jack looked from the doctor to the sleeping pet and slumped. He did ask about a box or the garden. The garden was where he had been _. Damn. He didn't run way, he did what he was told_. He took himself as Jack was too stupid to recognise a request when he heard one.

Jack swore softly as he pulled up a chair to sit by the bed.

Martha was sent to collect the book and he settled in to read it while Ianto slept on, oblivious to everything except the warm dark that held him.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The H 4.0 is water resistant but not water proof. Do not fully submerge your pet as they are unable to breathe under water.

They are able to be washed with common soap and some can be taught to swim. H 4.0 is fond of warm water but resists cold water unless it is in a hot climate. Their temperatures can vary, preferring warmth to extreme heat or cold.

Water can be used as a punishment, as they do not like being placed in ice cold water. As they need water to survive, withholding water for feeding purposes can also be an effective punishment but do not withhold for more than three days or your pet may expire.

4.0

4.0

4.0

Jack was reading with growing disgust.

What these slaves lived with, the stupid rules and needless controls used to keep them compliant. Jack had demanded a pen and sat scribbling out anything he didn't like with vicious motions as he snarled.

Jack's mother had entered and stood by the bed, brushing the locks of hair back from the young man's face as he slept _. Poor thing._

The doctor had assured her that his injuries were minor but Rose's tearful recounting of the terror filled night full of attacking beasts and Ianto's heroic struggle to protect her, had her desperate to reassure herself that the poor pet was really OK.

Jack looked up from the book as a whole page didn't make the cut, and frowned.

"Do you think he will be OK Mama?" Jack asked softly and she smiled.

"Your father has seen the light as far as this one is concerned." She soothed, "there is no way he is leaving this household. Rose would never forgive us if we sold her favourite pet."

"He is still mine though!" Jack said softly and she smiled again as she watched Jack continue his desecration of the manual.

Tw

Tw

Tw

Ianto was aware of warmth. It cocooned him and he moaned softly as he realised it was water.

He blearily looked up and was shocked to find Jack sitting in the warm pool with Ianto in his lap. Ianto knew he should move to the bottom of the tub and subjugate himself but he was just so comfortable that he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Hello sweetling, you look so tired still," Martha crooned as she watched those lovely lashes flutter.

Jack made a small noise in his throat and looked down at the lovely lashes as they flicked open, cool grey pools looking up.

"Hey, you kept shivering" Jack said softly as he continued to cup water in his hand, then wash it over Ianto's chest, "I know a warm bath always makes me feel better so I thought it might help. You were filthy as well."

"Thank you Sir" Ianto murmured as he nuzzled into Jack's neck, "It's lovely."

"Poor Ianto." Jack soothed, moving lower in the water until they were both submerged up to their shoulders.

Ianto sighed deeply and his arms slid around Jack's waist as he cuddled him.

"Ianto!" Rose screeched as she rushed into the room, "Mama says you feel yucky!"

Ianto raised his head and blinked owlishly at the wee girl who leaned over the edge of the bath and planted a kiss on his forehead. With a blush, he smiled at her.

Jack watched as Ianto's face lit up, his nose wrinkling as he smiled up at Rose _. Gods, he was lovely._

Jack looked over at his mother with a grin and she moved from her chair to kneel by the bath.

"How are you feeling Ianto?" she asked softly and he tried to focus on her.

"It feels like I'm drunk" he said and sighed again as he snuggled into Jack's arms, Jack grinned at his Mother some more.

"Oh poor lamb." She crooned softly, reaching out the brush his cheek, "The drugs the doctor gave you are pretty strong, but we didn't want you to feel any pain from those bites."

Ianto hummed to show he had heard and relaxed down into the water.

"It's cooling, best get him out darling" she told Jack who adjusted his grip and rose majestically from the water with Ianto in his arms.

They dried him carefully as Jack's father entered the bathroom.

"Still fussing on that pet are you?" he scoffed, "Goddess Forgives! Put it in its bed already Laura!"

"Alexander! This pet saved our baby girl!" she snarled as she swung to address him.

"I know that, but he is just a pet!" he scoffed.

"My Ianto!" Jack declared as he hugged the loose limbed slave to his chest with a frown.

"Yes, yes. Your pet!" his father sighed.

"Yay!" Rose danced around the room as Jack carefully wrapped Ianto in a large fluffy towel and carried him through to the bedroom before removing the wet pants they had worn in the water.

Jack looked at the now naked man who was laying sleepily rubbing his hands on the fur rug Jack had on the bed.

He was gorgeous. The pale skin was almost translucent against the dark red fur. Jack looked at Ianto's groin and swallowed back a groan. He was well endowed, long and thick like Jack. Gods, to hold him would be like holding his own dick, except for the pubic hair.

Jack looked at the soft furry pubes that his own body didn't have, a nest of dark curls that surrounded those nice balls and penis. Jack stood thinking deeply about the fact he had purchased this salve without checking the goods and had been lucky.

He slowly realised that Ianto was watching him through his lashes, also the fact that he was becoming aroused didn't escape him either.

"You feeling better, are you?" Jack grinned down at him.

"Hmmmm, nice" Ianto drawled with a goofy grin.

Jack knew he was still drugged and unaware of his actions but he couldn't resist. He leaned in and kissed Ianto gently, tasting him by licking his lips as he pulled back.

Ianto sighed and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Nice" he whispered as he drifted off and Jack gently maneuvered him into the bed, covering him with the blankets.

He settled on top of the covers to watch him sleep.

 _Yeah, nice._


	7. Chapter 7

7

The H 4.0 prefers to be clothed, removal of clothes signifies either punishment or pleasure. This model is shy and hesitant to show its sexual parts.

Do not over feed your pet. This will cause the pet to overflow, resulting in a back wash. Continued over or under feeding will damage your H 4.0.

4.0

4.0

4.0

He was naked. By the Goddess, he was naked!

Was he in trouble again? Last time he had woken naked, he had been badly beaten for stealing an apple from the rubbish pile as dragged to a cage. He was left trapped in the cage so the other slaves could not tend to him for several days and he was confused for a few moments before realising that he was in a bed this time.

Ianto was frozen in his shock as he woke to find not only was he in the master's bed, he was bloody naked.

His head pounded and his mouth was dry. His arm was burning and he cried out when he tried to move it.

"Shit! The meds have worn off, haven't they?" Jack grumbled as he woke beside Ianto. "Bloody doctor can't get anything right."

Ianto whimpered as the pain continued to chew on his arm like a dog with a bone and Jack yelled for the doctor with his usual temper flaring.

"My Ianto is hurting!" he hissed as the doctor hurried in, "You said he wouldn't hurt! Fix it!"

Ianto felt a movement by the bed and then pressure. The pain went away and he gave a sob of relief.

"Why does it hurt if it wasn't venomous?" Jack asked, watching the doctor examine the wound site.

"Infection my lord. I'm so sorry, he spent all night in the dirt and filth out there." The doctor wheedled, "he is fighting it but it will take time."

"Stop kissing my arse and do something constructive!" Jack said as his mother entered the room.

"Jack!" Laura admonished, "Don't be so rude!"

"My Ianto is in pain Mama!" Jack pouted and she hurried to the bed to see for herself.

"Jack is correct, you said he would be fine!" she accused, "what if it spreads!"

"Madam, if it get worse we may need to consider amputation" the doctor said softly and Jack howled.

"Just give him something!" Jack roared, "Fix it! Where are the shots?"

"Sir, they are for us" the doctor was mortified, "Not for … them."

"How dare you!" Jack said quietly and he looked calmly at the doctor. "You give him whatever he needs to get better and remain intact. If he loses a limb …"

Jack leaned over the bed and touched the doctor's hand, "So will you!"

"Sir, I mean… Madam" the doctor blustered and Laura shrugged.

"My son is a man, he does not hang on my apron strings doctor." She smiled sweetly, "He is a Harkness. If he says it, it is so."

The doctor begrudgingly removed a medi-pen from his bag and administered the expensive medication reserved for those of great power. Jack watched with a critical eye and when he was sure the deed was done he dismissed the doctor, climbing back onto the bed to watch Ianto sleep.

Laura followed the doctor out into the corridor, "Doctor. If I hear any discontent or gossip about my Son's soft heart I will personally take you to task!"

"As will I" Jacks father joined in.

The doctor squealed and fell to one knee as he bowed to the Barron Harkness.

"I take it he is recovering?" Alexander asked and Laura frowned.

"Now that he has finally stopped fluffing and treated the poor boy, yes" she confirmed.

The doctor took his leave and hurried off, vowing to never cross this family.

Tw

Tw

Tw

Ianto woke to soft snoring.

He opened his eyes and watched as Jack slept on the same pillow.

"You really are so beautiful" Ianto whispered as he closed his eyes again, soon drifting.

Jack smiled as he felt the bed move, having heard every word.

Next morning Ianto was horrified to find Jack serving him breakfast in bed.

"Nonsense!" Jack laughed at Ianto's face, "You are ill. You need to be fed up. This is my job as your owner to make sure you eat. So … eat!"

Ianto whimpered and began to eat. Mouthful after mouthful as Jack watched. Ianto flagged and Jack cleared his throat as he looked pointedly at the still half full plate.

Ianto blinked furiously as he struggled to eat more.

Finally, unable to hold any more, Ianto leaned over the bed and promptly lost it all to the carpet below.

Jack yelled with horror and rushed off to fetch a slave so it may be cleaned.

Laura found the semi-naked Ianto on his hands and knees weeping as he tried to clean his mess.

"Oh no!" she sighed, "He over fed you, you poor thing!"

"Mama" Jack panted as he rushed back into the room, "Ianto has… get back into the bloody bed!"

Ianto yelped and rushed back to the bed, cowering beneath the covers as he shook with fear.

"Good, Jack!" Laura growled, "Real good. Now he's not only ill, he's terrified again."

Jack slumped as he saw the fear on Ianto's face.

FUCK!


	8. Chapter 8

8

Do not scare your H 4.0 with a loud voice. The pet may retreat. If you have spooked your H 4.0 the best way to ensure your pet knows it was not about to be punished is to wait patiently for it to return to the default position at your feet. Time may vary with each individual pet but they will eventually reset.

*Do not forget to give permission to use the toilet.

Tw

Tw

Tw

Jack had stood watching Ianto as he squirmed under the covers. "What are you doing? Are you touching yourself?"

"Not without permission Sir" Ianto whimpered, placing his hands were Jack could see them.

"Well, stop it!" Jack growled, then he went back to reading his manual.

Ianto bit back a whimper and looked despairingly towards the bathroom door. "Sir?"

"Not now." Jack muttered, "I'll never remember all these stupid rules."

Ianto slumped into the pillows and began a vigil of self-control. It would be fine, he'd held his waters for almost 24 hours once, and this was getting close. Perhaps when the Mistress checks in, he can politely ask her? He didn't think she would punish him for speaking out of turn, this place being so different.

Unfortunately Rose was first into the room and she bounded over and up onto the bed, landing right on his bladder. Ianto yelped and before he could help it, he began to wet the bed. He struggled to stop the flow as he writhed with pain and Jack looked up with surprise and he heard the yelp.

"Rose, I told you to be careful with the poor … oh no. Oh, Gods" Laura cried as she entered behind her child and saw what was happening.

She rushed over and quickly tipped the vase of flowers that were by the bed into a wastepaper bin, thrusting the vase at Ianto who snatched it with a sob and quickly caught as much pee as he could as his body betrayed him.

"Rose, you have surprised him and gave him a wee fright." She thought fast as Rose watched with confusion, "Maybe you could be get him a sweetie from nurse to say sorry?"

Rose fled the room, eager to make amends as Ianto's shame raced across his face and he went bright red. He lay in the wet patch cowering as he waited for his punishment.

"You stupid boy!" her anger was directed at Jack and Ianto peeked out with surprise.

"What just happened?" Jack was still shocked by the sudden activity and sat gaping at his mother.

"You seriously haven't let him toilet since the other night?" she demanded, "Did you learn nothing from his near death? You must toilet him you bloody foolish boy!"

"I …" Jack took a moment to process "… ah. Shit! You needed to go? That's what you were wanting to tell me?"

Jack threw the book across the room and Ianto cried out with terror as he slid from the bed and placed himself in a tight ball on the floor.

"I hate these bloody rules!" Jack roared, unable to see the terrified pet from his side of the room, "Why do they have so many fucking rules!"

"Stop it!" Rose screamed as she looked from the doorway and saw the cowering man. "You scare him again!"

She ran over and tried to comfort him back when she touched him he cried out and retreated to the only place he could. Under the bed.

Jack got down on his knees and looked into the gloom. The bed was huge so he could only see the silhouette of the balled up man and he shook with frustration as he realised he couldn't reach him to drag him out. When he voiced this, his mother clucked her tongue and shook her head at him.

"Ianto, come here" she said firmly and the pet slowly crawled out.

The fear was painted over him as if someone had dumped a can of red paint, he shook and moaned softly as he came to her feet, stopping with his forehead against her shoe.

"Ianto, you are dirty. Go clean yourself and change your pants" she commanded and he crawled towards the bathroom.

"Can you at least get up and walk like a human being?" Jack sighed and Ianto froze.

"I'm a slave, Sir. I am not classed as human" Ianto whispered.

"Bullshit!" Jack roared and Ianto immediately dropped his belly to the floor and covered his head with his hands.

"It's OK," Laura soothed, "You did not speak out of turn, and you answered a question. No-one will punish you."

Jack had seen enough and stormed over, grabbing Ianto under his arms and lifting him to his feet.

"There." Jack said firmly, "that is your new default setting!"

"Sir?" Ianto spluttered with confusion.

"Standing! You are never to crawl again! Do you hear me?" Jack demanded and Ianto nodded with fear.

"Stop being scared. I am not going to punish you" Jack spoke more softly as he felt Ianto shivering under his touch.

"Ianto, look at me please," Jack said and Ianto looked up.

Jack could see the tears in his eyes as he struggled to remain calm. _What has this one lived through? How has he been punished to fear everything so much?_

"A safe word!" Jack blurted out. "You can have a safe word. No matter what is happening, I will let you speak."

Ianto gaped at Jack like he had grown an extra head and Laura laughed softly as Jack's solution.

"Come on, choose a safe word!"

Ianto has dumbfounded and he looked to Laura for help. She saw his wide eyes stare and realised the problem.

"Jack, sweetheart. I don't think Ianto is used to having a choice." She informed him and Jack grunted.

"Well he has one now. This stupid book says that they can learn so, this is a learning curve." Jack shot back, then settled in front of Ianto and looked him in the eye.

"Choose a word that will get my attention!" Jack demanded and Ianto frowned.

Jack grinned as he watched the emotions that fluttered across Ianto's face as he processed the request.

"Banana!" Ianto finally said and Jack roared with laughter.

"You like bananas then?" he giggled and Ianto's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes sir. One of the children liked me and she would sometimes leave me one amongst my bedding at night." Ianto gushed, "All yellow and bendy. When you take its clothes off its white and soft. Tastes so sweet!"

"Wow that was a lot of words" Jack said softly, "well done."

Ianto blushed and Jack reached out to touch the red cheek.

"You are so pretty" he said softly, causing the blush to deepen.

"Thank you Sir. You are the prettiest man I have ever seen" Ianto whispered as he looked through his lashes at the handsome master.

"Well, we are finally getting somewhere!" Jack grinned and Ianto tried a hesitant smile back. 


	9. Chapter 9

9

H 4.0 is educated. Most models can read and write. This is to assist with training, allowing rules to be enforced with written reminders.

H 4.0 is educated in more than one language. Galactic Standard, Mandaringue and usually whatever is the native language of their home planet. This will depend on the stable of origin. This should be recorded on the ownership papers but may not have been updated since last sale.

If you have purchased your H 4.0 for pleasure it must be noted that they are very affectionate and can become bonded. If you have an unsaddled model, you may saddle it and train it to your preferred specifications.

4.0

4.0

4.0

Ianto was surprised to find a library with unlocked doors.

Jack was busy with visitors to the citadel. He had told Ianto that he was allowed to explore the house and he was doing just that. The library was a wonderful surprise and he was soon engrossed in a Delrogian book on their planet's flora. Ianto loved flowers.

He has found a corner with large soft cushions and furs, probably for children, but it suited him as most slaves are conditioned to be at floor level. Settling in he was soon oblivious to everything but the book.

Jack was so immensely bored that he pretended to have a stomach ache to escape the droll visitors, after what was deemed and appropriate length of time being polite. He saw a slight nod from his father indicating that he was free to go and he gleefully went in search of Ianto to see what he was doing.

Strangely enough he was finding it harder by the day to find other things to focus on. Since Ianto's recovery Jack had taken to "Ianto Watching" as his pastime. Ianto folds washing. Ianto cleans the room. Ianto makes the bed. Ianto smiles.

He found his pet in the big old library room that was decommissioned. He had a moment of nostalgia as he remembered playing in here as a child. He knew where he would be and easily found him nestled in the corner of the room where he had built himself a nest once.

Jack smiled softly and hunkered down to look more closely at his pet. You might have thought him asleep, but his eyes were wide open as he drank in the written word. He moved to turn the page and caught Jack out of the corner of his eye.

After a moment of startled staring he smiles.

Jack is smiling back and reaching for him before he has even fully registered that he is laying there without being in the default position. With the amount of in-bed recovery time, he had gotten used to being in a prone position on his back and only as Jack's hand slid under his jaw to cup his face did he realise he was not showing any fear.

"Hello there" Jack said softly as his thumb stroked along Ianto's Jaw.

"I found this book. See the flowers?" Ianto laid the book flat so Jack could see and he made the appropriate noises as he reached for the book.

To Ianto's surprise, Jack pulled the book from his grasp and dropped it to the floor as he climbed into the nest with him. Ianto moved to make room as he had been trained to accommodate children in need of affection. As Jack laid his body against him and nuzzled into his neck, Ianto closed his eyes and slid his arms around him.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you" Jack whispered as he drew back enough to see Ianto's' face.

Jack looked so sad that Ianto couldn't help the pout that formed. He wanted to help, to comfort and soothe.

Jack saw the pout and watched that lovely mouth move into the most kissable pose. _Would be a shame to waste it._

Jack's kiss was soft and gentle. He applied a slight pressure and then decided, _fuck it_. He deepened the kiss and was pleased when not only did Ianto open his mouth for access but moaned softly into the embrace.

Ianto's hands were in the small of Jack's back as he had thought a hug was needed. Now that the cuddle was turning to something else, those hands slid slightly lower to where Ianto had really hoped to explore one day.

Jack's arse was pert and nicely rounded. His butt cheeks filled Ianto's palms and he squeezed gently. Massaging them as Jack gave his own moan and went limp against him.

They kissed languidly, tasting each other and when Jack drew back he looked carefully for any fear, but only saw happiness. Lust?

"I never want to hurt you" Jack said softly, his feelings for this pet overwhelming.

Ianto was lost in blissful overload and could only grunt as he ground their groins together with a hopeful look.

"You are unsaddled?" Jack wondered if he had been telling the truth and the blush confirmed it. "You know what to do though?"

"I am a pleasure model Sir. I'm trained in how to please." Ianto's blush was deeper and Jack wanted to lick it off his face.

"Ianto!" Rose's voice shook them from their fugue and Ianto looked past Jack at the little girl who had skipped into the room. "Do I get cuddles too?"

Ianto's grin exploded cross his face, knocking the wind from Jack as the slave threw his arms open wide.

Rose ran over and fell into the embrace, allowing Ianto to pull her between the two men. She snuggled into Ianto's' chest and sighed happily as he crooned while carding his fingers though her untidy hair.

Jack leaned back with a soft curse, cock blocked by his sister. _He had been enjoying that!_

He settled to watch the maternal side of Ianto emerge as he started to sing. Now Jack was mesmerised all over again as Ianto's soft voice echoed throughout the room. Rose was soon snuffling as he lulled her to sleep and Jack took the chance on another soft kiss that, to his pleasure, did not invoke a blush but a soft smile instead.

Maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Some models are still unsaddled yet have been taught how to pleasure in other ways. This model does not come naïve, being a learning model that can interpret and mirror moods. If it is an adult it will have learnt about sexual needs and be aware of its master's desires due to the empathic ability built in.

Instructions must be clear and concise, this model may interpret a comment or observation as an instruction. This has resulted in some units expiring prematurely. H 4.0 enjoy praise and tried to please its master. Any order will be taken literally and will be carried out to the point of death.

Tw

Tw

Tw

Ianto shuffled to the edge of the bed and waited to see if he was sleeping in the pet bed or not. When Jack didn't speak he decided that was to be taken as permission given and lifted the covers, slipping into the warm interior.

Ianto hummed softly as he snuggled into what he had come to think of as his side of the bed.

Jack looked up from his PDA and watched as Ianto burrowed deeper until only a tuft of hair was visible. With a soft huff of laughter, Jack shut down the tablet and settled into his own spot.

Ianto has still humming, rubbing his hands in the cotton sheets.

"I wish you would stop that!" Jack sighed as he tried to find sleep.

Ianto was still.

"Sorry Sir, would you rather I sing?" Ianto offered as he reached out to touch Jack's bare hip.

"What I would rather, is for you to stop talking and annoying me. Show me what you have learned about pleasure!" Jack leered into the darkness and wriggled his hip until his hard on slapped into Ianto's hand.

Ianto slid further and took the member in his mouth, sucking and licking until Jack was crying out with pleasure. As Ianto's fingers massaged his sack, Jack was babbling.

"Yes. Do that. That's what your mouth is for." Jack moaned as Ianto continued his ministrations.

Finally Jack came, screaming his release as he shot into Ianto's mouth.

Boneless and spent, Jack panted as he drifted off to sleep unaware that he had given a direct order during the event.

As he slept Ianto lay there trying to work out how to fix the problem he now found himself in.

Tw

Tw

Tw

Next morning, Jack woke to find Ianto already dressed and laying out his clothes. This had become a standard thing and he smiled as he watched Ianto colour coordinating his tie and socks.

"Thanks Ianto, can you pass those pants?" Jack slid to the edge of the bed and held out a hand expectantly.

Ianto silently handed over the trousers and stood with the socks, knowing Jack would put those on next.

Once Jack was dressed they made their way to the dining room. Jack sat and exchanged pleasantries with his parents while the servants fussed.

Ianto hesitated, then moved to the pillows in the corner of the room where he sat stoically staring into space.

"Ianto?" Rose leaned back in her chair, "You not eating up here today?"

Ianto smiled politely and shook his head.

The servant took everyone's order and then approached the pet. He asked Ianto what he wanted and Ianto looked over at Jack who was busy laughing at something Rose was doing.

With a soft sigh Ianto shrugged and gave the signal that he was mute by placing his hand over his mouth. The servant slumped his shoulders as he recognised the common sign language of their kind and nodded sadly.

"Your usual?" he tried and Ianto smiled, then nodded with relief.

As the family ate, Rose kept stealing glances as the silent pet in the corner. Once she was finished eating she slid from her chair and padded over to where Ianto was sitting. She sat on the corner of his cushion and reached for a grape from his fruit platter.

Ianto smiled softly and pushed his plate towards her, having no appetite.

"Why aren't you talking to me" she pouted and he sighed, rolling his eyes and pointing at Jack.

"He said you can't talk to me?" she frowned and he struggled with the urge to speak, if only to comfort her.

Rose got up and stormed over to the table, shoving Jack's elbow so his fork full of food went up his nose.

"Oi!" He yelped and Jack's father burst out laughing.

"Why did you stop Ianto talking!" she demanded with her little hands on her hips, "Why did you take his voice away!"

"What?" Jack looked over at his sullen pet and called out to him, "Ianto! Why didn't you talk to Rose?"

Ianto looked up and frowned, placing his hand over his mouth. Jack's mother sighed and watched her son growing more impatient.

"Ianto!" she said softly, "You have permission to speak."

"Mas …Sir said I was to stop talking," he said nervously.

"Why?" Laura asked Jack who shrugged.

"Why Ianto?" she tried the one who actually remembered.

"My mouth was not for annoying with. It has…" Ianto blushed and looked at his clasped hands in his lap, "other uses."

Jack's father reacted with lightning speed. Alexander slapped Jack's head with the palm of his hand as he rose from his chair.

"You stupid boy" he hissed, "Have you even read the manual? You cannot keep them mute, they go mad with grief if they cannot express themselves."

"I didn't mean it" Jack whined as he rubbed his head, "it was just a comment, not an order!"

"Go get that book and read the bloody thing!" Alexander demanded, "I may test you!"

Jack huffed and rose to leave, "Come" he barked imperiously to his pet who hung his head as he went to follow.

"No!" Alexander snarled, "No more Ianto until you can show me that you will care for him."

"I do care!" Jack wailed, "Don't put him in the stables"

"Get reading then!" Alexander demanded and as Jack left the room his last image of Ianto was of his slumped form as he realised Jack was leaving him behind, like a discarded puppy.


	11. Chapter 11

11

H 4.0 make excellent toys/pets for children. This model is both empathic and intuitive to the needs of your offspring. They are fiercely loyal and protective of any child they have been affiliated with.

This model is capable of violence towards other models and general public if it perceives a threat to its master or a child in its care.

This model will protect at the expense of its own safety.

Tw

Tw

Tw

Ianto found himself being led to the slave quarters. He tried to keep his head up and walk calmly as he entered new territory. There were five other slaves in the main room. Two were cooking and the other three were sitting at a table talking.

They all froze when the master entered with him.

"Hello you lot. This is Ianto, I know you've all noticed my son's new pet" Alexander said to the room, "He will be staying here for a little while. Not long, just long enough to make my son miss him!"

The slaves all bowed politely and he left as Ianto looked around the room. A large green skinned slave approached and scented the air.

"You reek of him" he hissed, his nostrils flaring.

"I am his" Ianto said looking for guidance from the others.

When they moved away her felt his stomach drop. He had seen this, knew what was about to happen. This was the alpha and he was going to put him in his place. Ianto stifled a whimper and stared ahead as he waited.

It happened quickly. The huge man lunged, grabbing Ianto by the throat and slamming him onto the table. As Ianto yelped, the man began tearing at his clothing.

"He is unsaddled!" one cried out, clutching at her skirts with fear.

"Not for fucking long" he snarled as he ripped the shirt from the terrified pet.

The sound of a whip hitting flesh startled all of them and they all turned to see Rose standing defiantly with her small riding crop in her hand.

She had come looking for Ianto to help her onto her horse and was scared to find him being hurt.

She snarled as she raised her hand to strike again and in his lust filled haze, the large beast struck out, hitting Rose in the face.

Ianto's roar of rage was deafening as he rose from the table.

He sprang onto the back of the attacker and sank his teeth into the thing's neck. Snarling and growling, Ianto began to grind on his mouthful as it shrieked and threw itself against the walls in an attempt to dislodge him.

Rose was crying as the others helped her up and a guard entered to see what the commotion was all about. Seeing the child crying with a split lip and two slaves fighting, he took evasive action.

He removed his stunner and proceeded to stun both slaves.

They both screamed and writhed on the floor as the electricity flowed. Rose screamed and threw herself at Ianto, entering the stream and was shocked as well.

To the shock and horror of the on-looking slaves, Ianto rose and heroically threw himself on top of the small child, taking the full stream to his back.

Others had entered and Jack's father came striding into the room. The place was in chaos, broken chairs and crockery where Ianto had been thrown against the wall.

Ianto was still convulsing even though the guard had shut off his stunner and was staring in shock at what he had done. The large man slowly rose and reached over, pushing Ianto off the hysterical child and looked at her as she screamed at him and reached for her riding crop again.

"I will kill you!" she shrieked, "You hurt Ianto, you hit me and now you have made guard Everstone hurt Ianto too!"

The slave reached out to help her up but she swung, catching him across the face, "You horrible, nasty thing!"

Ianto whimpered while he lay helplessly pissing himself as the aftereffects attacked his bodily functions.

"Oh poor Ianto" she wailed, "You made him pee again! He hates that!"

Alexander had her removed, along with Ianto as she wouldn't release his tattered shirt and then asked for an explanation.

He did not like the answers. They all independently gave the same story and he was again thankful for his son's impulsive purchase. Ianto had saved Rose again.

Jack heard what had happened and desperately tried to get into the infirmary to his pet, only to find the guards more afraid of his father than him and were refusing him entry.

Then Ianto screamed.

Jack forced his way into the medical room and ran to Ianto who as in the throes of an aftershock.

"What is happening!" he demanded as he scooped the shuddering mess into his arms.

"It is an after effect of the stunner." The doctor explained, "He was given too high a dose, humanoids are not supposed to be shocked at the voltage setting of a Gedoryot."

"Who did this!" Jack yelled, trying to soothe the crying slave.

Jack couldn't bear the pain he was witnessing, when his mother came into the room he was openly sobbing as he rocked the unconscious pet.

She was unsure who she was to be angrier at. Jack for his insolence which forced his father's hand. Her husband for placing the pet in danger or the other slave who thought he would take what was not his. She went to her daughter instead, tutting at the split lip.

Rose was still angry and berated her whole family for letting the big mean thing hurt Ianto and as Jack listened he got the impression that his pet had been about to be broken. When he looked at his father who stood in the doorway, that suspicion was confirmed.

The blood had a purple tinge to it. It covered his father's hands and face, splattered across his upper body like someone had squirted it out of a bottle. At least one slave was no going to touch Ianto again.

As the silent glaring continued between them, Ianto woke. This time he was silent as he rolled himself into as small a ball as possible. Jack tried to touch him but he shook with fear.

In the end Jack dragged him from the bed and carefully placed him on the floor. Then, to the confusion of his family, he pulled the bedding from the mattress and then crawled under the bed, where he made a nest in the dark. He pulled Ianto into the nest and cuddled him.

Safe at last, warm and in a nice dark place. Ianto began to cry.

He clung to Jack and sobbed his heart out.

When he stopped crying he stuttered out Rose's name and she crawled under the bed to stroke his face. He pulled her into the nest and the three of them lay in the cocoon.

"I'm sorry Ianto" Jack sad softly as he stroked a tear stained cheek.

"I am too" Rose muttered, "I let Daddy see Jacks stupid brain!"

Ianto snorted softly as he started to drift off the sleep and Jack grinned to himself as he felt the burst of warmth.

Laura reached under with towels and Jack remembered that Ianto has wet himself. He carefully patted Ianto and packed the towels around him, vowing to draw the biggest bath Ianto had even seen.


	12. Chapter 12

12

H 4.0 is educated. Most models can read and write. This is to assist with training, allowing rules to be enforced with written reminders.

H 4.0 is educated in more than one language. Galactic Standard, Mandaringue and usually whatever is the native language of their home planet. This will depend on the stable of origin. This should be recorded on the Ownership papers but may not have been updated since last sale.

H 4.0 is creative. They exhibit problem solving skills and excellent time management. This model can have artistic tendencies and it is the choice of the owner to either squash or encourage this. H 4.0 can interpret an order to suit themselves if the order is contrary to a prior or stronger command, or if they can find a compromise that does not contradict an order.

,

.

.

Jack had to accept that Ianto might be his pet but he was Rose's hero.

Ianto was reclining in the pillows as he read quietly to Rose and Jack was left sitting nearby as he let his gaze wander around the old library.

"Place needs painting" Jack muttered and Ianto paused his soft murmurs to look up.

"Cariad?" Ianto questioned and Jack looked at him with surprise.

"What did you say?" Jack leaned forward and watched a soft blush forming.

"Sorry Sir" Ianto looked down at Rose who was still looking at the picture in the book, "It is my native language, sorry I was not thinking."

"No matter" Jack grinned, filing it away.

"It means beloved or my love" Rose informed Jack as she turned the page.

"Rose!" Ianto scolded as he blushed furiously.

Jack smiled to himself as he looked away, then he noticed damp in one of the corners of the room.

"Look, that's no good!" Jack sighed, rising to inspect the damage up close.

"Oh no, is it bad sir?" Ianto had climbed out of his nest and stood looking as well, "That's new."

"Yeah?" Jack frowned, "how new?"

"Like, maybe two days?" Ianto shrugged and Jack sighed.

Jack went off to tell his father about the damp as Ianto stood staring at it.

When they had investigated they found a pipe leaking in the wall. Ianto had held his hand over his mouth as they tore the wall apart and fixed the leak.

After the wall was repaired, everyone left and Ianto stood staring at the blank all with a new determination.

"What are you thinking?" Jack demanded.

"You said it needs painting" Ianto muttered as he scratched his head absently.

"You can, if ya like" Jack shrugged, wandering off.

That evening as they settled around the dinner table there was a vacant chair.

"Where's my Ianto?" Rose demanded and Jack tensed.

"Mine!" he shot back and they glared at one another.

"Jack, where did you leave him?" Alexander asked.

"Library I said … ah shit!" Jack groaned, "I've done it again!"

They rushed to the library and found Ianto diligently painting away. Rose clapped as she hooted with delight.

The walls were gone, a starlit nightline with a blue moon filled the void, fairy lights showing the trees.

Ianto was covered with paint, the glowing silver he had painted the stars was flecked in his hair. Jack walked over and brushed the hair, finding the paint dry.

"Look at you gorgeous, all covered in stardust" Jack whispered as he looked lovingly at his good boy.

Ianto lit up at the look and leaned in, kissing Jack deeply.

Alexander froze as he watched the slave spontaneously initiating a display of affection and looked at his wife who was smiling.

"You knew?" he whispered.

"Knew what?" she turned to face him.

"That our son saw more than a pet when he looked at him" he hissed back.

"Oh darling!" she smiled, "Your own grandfather fell in love with one of his pets. Was she not your grandmother?"

Alexander snorted and looked at the painted heavens for guidance.

.

.

.

.

 **To those who have asked … there are 22 chaps for this fic. All pre-written.**

 **To those who hope – yeah. I'm working on the sequel now.**

 **To those who don't like it … I don't care neah nah neh nah neha!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13

Instructions must be clear and concise, this model may interpret a comment or observation as an instruction. This has resulted in some units expiring prematurely. H 4.0 enjoy praise and try to please its master. Any order will be taken literally and will be carried out to the point of death.

Some models are still unsaddled yet have been taught how to pleasure in other ways. This model does not come naïve, being a learning model that can interpret and mirror moods.

If your model is a breeder, please remember to remain sheathed during pleasure so you do not accidentally mate with it. Sheaths are now available in many styles with varying levels of pleasure for both yourself and your H 4.0.

.

.

.

Jack was walking Ianto back to their room before a meeting with his father when a man stepped through the main doors. Jack lit up and rushed forward, leaving Ianto struggling to catch up.

"Gary!" Jack yelled as he embraced the man and lifted him up in a bear hug.

"Oi! Put me down big brother" Gray laughed as he accepted the hug.

Behind Gray, a woman entered with bags. She looked around furtively and let her gaze settle on Ianto. Gray saw her face change and turned to see what had caught her interest. With a low whistle he stepped around his brother and grabbed Ianto's chin, forcing his face into the light.

"What a pretty find!" Gray murmured, "Where did Da get him?"

"I am Jack's" Ianto said, pulling his face back as he stepped closer to Jack.

"Really? How did you manage to catch such a cute one!" Gray reached out and pinched Ianto's butt where Jack couldn't see and when Ianto shot away from him Jack frowned.

"Ianto, this is my brother Gray. Please be a good boy for him!" Jack demanded and Ianto hung his head as he heard the command.

Gray grinned as well, asking if Ianto could help with the bags.

"Sure, Ianto be a good boy and do whatever Gray tells you to" Jack ordered, then hurried to the meeting his father had summoned him for.

Gray followed Ianto to the guest room and watched as he began to unpack his bags.

"My brother is your master then" Gray stated and Ianto nodded.

"Undress!" Gray ordered and Ianto froze.

"NOW!" Gray snarled and Ianto jumped, then began to disrobe with shaking fingers.

"ON THE BED" Gray roared, enraged by the slave's slow movements. He struck at him and Ianto yelped.

Ianto whimpered as he lay on the bad and watched Gray pull his trousers down, palming himself as he looked at the gorgeous slave. "Gods, he did pick a beauty."

He reached out and cupped Ianto's flaccid penis, looking at Ianto's face as he squeezed. Ianto whimpered and swallowed as he tried to hide his fear.

Gray licked his lips and slid a finger down towards Ianto's hole and he grinned as he felt Ianto tense up. As Gray leaned over Ianto with a predatory leer, Gwen stumbled into the room with more bags. She stopped and looked at the display and turned to leave but was stopped by the other slave that had offered to help.

As the slave entered and saw Ianto's distress his eyes widened.

"My lord, he is unsaddled" the slave said softly and Gray turned to glare at him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to speak to me so?" he demanded, "Fuck off."

 _Now he was mad, now he was jealous and by the gods he was going to have this one!_

Gray pulled open a drawer by the bed and chose a sheath he preferred, ribbed and lubed. He slid it on and tuned to the bed as he palmed his sheathed excitement.

He straddled the terrified slave and began to force his legs open as Ianto shuddered with terror. He slapped at Ianto and pushed the legs apart, sliding his penis behind Ianto's still flaccid one. Now Ianto was weeping softly as Gray prodded the tip of his penis against his unsullied hole.

Gray growled and began to push.

Then he was gone.

Ianto lay with his eyes closed as he waited for either punishment or the pain of a violent saddling. After he realised Gray was gone, he opened his eyes to see Jack shaking his brother silently at the foot of the bed.

Jack's father ran into the room, fetched by the slave, and was trying to part the two men as Jack roared with rage.

Ianto was still shaking as Jack drew him into his arms and tried to soothe him. His soft weeping turned to sobs as he breathed in his master's unique smell.

"I only wanted a taste!" Gray pouted and he was openly shocked when his father cracked his hand over his head.

"He is unsaddled, you were told and still thought you would break what is your brother's?" Alexander chastised.

"Ianto, I'm so sorry." Jack was on the verge of tears as he pulled the blanket from the bed and covered Ianto with it.

"I'm so sorry my sweet" Jack said softly as he kissed the tears on those lovely cheeks.

"I will never forgive you" Jack spat at his brother as he gently led the weeping pet away, "Ianto's mine. Mine!"

"Ianto! Why is our Ianto crying" Rose demanded as she entered.

"Not now princess" Jack said as he tried to lead Ianto past her.

"Why is he not wearing his clothes?" she demanded, then her eyes widened.

"Were you going to whip him? Why? Ianto is a good boy!" she frowned, turning to her father. "Daddy?"

"It's OK pumpkin" he soothed, "You brother, Gray didn't know Ianto was special."

Rose turned to glare at him and Gray saw just how special this pet must be as her glare burned through his soul.


	14. Chapter 14

14

The H 4.0 prefers to be clothed, removal of clothes signifies either punishment or pleasure. This model is shy and hesitant to show its sexual parts.

H4.0 is accustomed to a regular sleep cycle. This model can sleep anywhere but prefers a soft surface where is may lay horizontally. H 4.0 is not temperature controlled so it must be kept in a temperate atmosphere. It is recommended that bedding be provided for cooler regions thus ensuring the wellbeing of your pet.

4.0

4.0

4.0

Jack took Ianto back to the library, the only place he might feel safe now.

Laura found him there, cuddling Ianto in the pillow nest. Jack had stopped Ianto's tears and now the young pet whimpered as he pulled the blanket around himself and tried to burrow beneath the pillows.

"Ianto?" she said softly, noting her son's distress as well.

She turned to a hovering slave and motioned, "Go get him some clothes. Poor thing has been naked for too long!"

They rushed to obey and Jack gave a grateful smile as he saw soft PJs appear as well as bedding.

He cajoled Ianto into the clothes as he mewled and fought feebly to cover himself, then pulled the bedding over them both. By the time Alexander entered, Ianto was asleep.

Gray was following his father and when Jack saw him he began a low rattling growl. He rose from the bedding and stalked towards his brother with his fists clenched.

"No Jack!" Alexander warned with his hands raised, palms out, "Gray has come to apologise."

"Get the fuck out of his room" Jack snarled and Gray snorted.

"His room? Don't be stupid. A slave doesn't have his own room" Gray laughed and Jack swung.

He had never hit his brother. Not in all the years of sibling rivalry had Jack ever struck his brother and as his fist met Gray's jaw he found it strangely satisfying.

"This is Ianto's room" Jack panted over his brother who sat on the floor in shock, "He is not a slave. He is my boy. Mine! I don't share."

"Jack?" Gray was rubbing his jaw and looked up at the man looming over him.

"You ever hurt my Ianto again and I will fucking kill you" Jack snarled.

A whimper had Jack whipping around and fleeing back to the bedding. Jack made gentle noises as he felt the clammy skin of his pet and he groaned.

"He's caught a chill" Jack wailed, "Mama, he's sick."

"Easy darling, it's probably shock" she soothed and motioned for the doctor.

Gray had regained his feet and stood gaping with confusion as his brother began to sing softly while he stroked Ianto's cheek. Ianto opened his eyes and looked up adoringly at Jack as Gray finally understood.

"You are not seriously bonding to a slave!" he hooted.

"Do you have a problem with your Brother's choice of mate?" came a deep voice and Gray swallowed convulsively as he slowly turned to look at his grandfather.

Jackson Harkness the first glared at his least loved grandson as he cowered.

"No Grandpa, of course not" Gray whined as he looked to his father for help.

"We do not know if Jack is going to bond to him or is just enamoured" Alexander spoke to his father, "It is his first pet. He is perhaps, just confused."

"Confused?" Jack left the sleeping pet and walked over to his namesake, "I am not confused. I did not know I could feel like this. It hurts and feels wonderful and is so … well. When I hold him I feel full."

"Ah. You have already begun the bond then." He smiled as he watched Jack's face clear of any fear.

"Yes, Jack sighed softly, "I think I have. Grandpa, I love him so much that when he is afraid or in pain, it's like I feel it."

"Go to him child," he urged softly, "Make him yours. If he is who you desire then I will stand by your choice in this. Go claim your bond-mate."

"And as for you!" he snarled as he turned to the one still gaping, "Get out of his room!"

As they shuffled from the room, Alexander turned to his father for guidance, "Da, is this right? I know GrandMama was everything to you but this is Jack's first love. I do not know…"

"Zander. I loved my mother, her soft gentile ways. She was a lady in every sense of the word, the slave within was long gone. My lovely boy, your mother was my first and only love" Jackson said softly as he touched his son's arm, "I see it in his eyes. Hear it in his voice. Your son has chosen his mate. Be happy for him as this is not a convenience bond, nor is there likely to be warring families. To have found an unsaddled mate within the slave quarter, to see a jewel hidden in the sewers. This is a blessing."

"Now? It has to be now?" Laura joined the two men and hooked her arm into her husband's.

"Yes. The poor thing needs comfort, they both do" Jackson said with a sigh, "Gray has forced their hand, here. Perhaps this would have happened naturally or the flame may had faded but now …"

"Jack and Ianto are already beginning. Have food taken to the room now, before it is closed. The doctor must ensure that stupid boy did not breach the poor pet and he is still able to be broken. They will need to rehydrate as well" he informed a nearby slave who openly showed excitement, "more bedding and a guard to protect them while they bond."

As the house moved to comply Gray stood watching with a mixture of anger and shame.

Would Jack forgive him?


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15

If you have purchased your H 4.0 for pleasure it must be noted that they are very affectionate and can become bonded.

Some models are still unsaddled yet have been taught how to pleasure in other ways. This model does not come naïve, being a learning model that can interpret and mirror moods. If it is an adult it will have learnt about sexual needs and be aware of its master's desires due to the empathic ability built in.

If your model is a breeder, please remember to remain sheathed during pleasure so you do not accidentally mate with it. Sheaths are now available in many styles with varying levels of pleasure for both yourself and your H 4.0.

4.0

4.0

4.0

The doctor had deemed Ianto still unbroken, much to Jack's relief.

The examination had upset the poor boy more as he clung to Jack and cried out as the doctor touched him and used a finger to examine the depth of Gray's attempted breach.

Food and drink were placed on a low table near the nest and more bedding had been added. A shy slave slipped in with freshly cut flowers and Jack took a moment to thank her for her thoughtfulness, knowing how much Ianto loved the colours of his mother's gardens.

Finally the doors swung closed and Jack listened for the tell-tale thump as a lock was engaged.

Now he looked down at his pet, wide eyes stared up from a tear stained face and he decided that was a good place to start.

A bowl of warm water and cleaning cloth sat within reach and Jack was pleased to see the heating pad beneath to ensure the water would remain warm for a long time. Jack wet a cloth and gently washed Ianto's face and neck while talking softly.

He told him he was lovely, beautiful, wanted and most importantly, he kept repeating that he was his. His!

Ianto stopped shaking and his gaze softened as the cloth reached his chest. He rolled onto his back and allowed the PJ top to be opened so Jack could wash his brother's stink off him. Once Jack was satisfied he reached for the pants, sliding the elastic waist down.

"Lift your hips sweetie, I want to see my pretty boy" he whispered as he leaned in and gave Ianto the first kiss of many.

Ianto sighed into his mouth as he felt the love washing over him with the cloth and lifted his hips to allow his manhood freedom.

Jack washed his penis and balls, took a moment to brush his fingertips through the soft curls and then he looked deep into Ianto's eyes as he lifted the goods and wiped the hole and cleft beneath.

Ianto whimpered softly and felt a small flicker of fear but as he looked up at his beloved master he saw only love returned. He relaxed and trusted this man with his heart. As their hearts beat in unison and their eyes were locked, Ianto opened his shields and reached for Jack.

Jack felt him. Like water flowing, it filled him and his own shields fell. He had thought this would be a gentle loving union but as he was overcome with Ianto's emotions his own hit Ianto.

Lust. Hot, hard and empowering need filled Ianto and he surged from the pillows as he seized Jack, pulling him down.

Teeth. Fingernails and snarls filled their consciousness as they fought for dominance. Jack found Ianto's dick slapping against his stomach as Ianto ground and whimpered beneath him, begging for love.

"Gods" Jack choked, his penis already breaching the pet before he had even prepared him.

It turned out, no preparation was needed. Their bond opened them both and guided them home.

Ianto cried out as the initial pain flared but he kept begging for love. Jack let go of any fear and plunged into Ianto's deep pools of wonder.

They undulated, danced and both cried out as their light glowed.

The painted stars were suddenly real, they could feel the breeze as they lay grunting and convulsing beneath the night sky.

They both came, screaming through their release until they were out of breath but still locked in the throes of mating. Jack felt a sudden slap as Ianto clenched down, claiming him as his. With soft cries, Jack bucked while locked inside the man who was snarling as he held him prisoner. With his arms and legs wrapped around Jack and his hole tightly clenched, Jack was trapped by Ianto's bonding and could only convulse as an unbelievable orgasm struck him dumb.

He could not breathe and the silent scream almost tore his facial muscles as he was claimed. He shuddered his release, filling Ianto with hot cum and releasing the slave of his bonds. Ianto threw his arms wide and let his legs flop open as he convulsed and grunted though his own electrical charge.

They both grabbed for each other again as Jack pushed even deeper, balls squashed against Ianto's butt as Jack pushed until Ianto was sliding back against the pillows. Lifting his lover's hips, Jack pushed and moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head, Ianto was losing his battle for consciousness as he overloaded beneath him.

As they came back to themselves, the night sky faded to dark blue/black paint once more. The stars dimmed to jewels Jack had glued over the silver paint when Ianto wasn't looking.

Ianto started to mewl, crawling over Jack and kissing his face as he tried to climb inside him. Jack huffed, exhausted from the unexpected power and pulled the pet into his arms as he shushed him and rubbed his back.

"My Cariad" Ianto whispered as he plastered himself against his … mate.

"My beautiful Ianto" Jack retuned as he drifted off to sleep.

Ianto couldn't sleep. The day had been so confusing and painful. He knew the saddling would hurt as he had been warned of this but the pleasure … oh by the Gods, the pleasure was overwhelming.

He looked at the man sleeping in his nest, this perfect creature that had just torn him apart and put him back together and he felt peace.

A glorious peace.

He was safe here. He had called this _his_ room. He had defended him. He claimed him and now, just now he had made him feel whole.

Ianto retrieved the discarded wash cloth and took a moment to wash himself, to remove the stickiness. Then he turned his attention to his slumbering mate. He washed him, kissing the flesh as the cloth slid down. Jack's sighs and soft moans egged him on and when he got to that lovely dick, he was shocked to see it was not sheathed.

This had not been a breaking.

This had been a bonding.

Jack had just mated with him and to him.

Ianto was overcome as the reality hit. He was free. He was no longer a slave, a pet.

He was now a bond-mate.

Ianto stroked his mate's belly and felt the skin shiver as Jack moaned in his sleep.

Taking him deep into his throat, Ianto knew he would have a long road ahead of him to be accepted as this lovely man's mate by those waiting outside the doors.

Anyone could be an enemy now.


	16. Chapter 16

16

H 4.0 eats most foods but you must remember that this model may have preferences due to their analysing nature. Some like spicy, some like salty and some prefer sweet foods.

This model can eat both meat as well as vegetables. The standard Slave Meat is compatible but this particular model can show a reluctance to eat Slave Meat due to their empathic natures.

4.0

4.0

4.0

Jack woke to find his lovely boy had fallen asleep in his lap. He felt clean and wonderful, Ianto had cleaned him while he slept and he was more than slightly suspicious that that wonderful dream of a blow-job had been more than just a dream as he felt a soft afterglow that always followed oral sex.

He had enjoyed many lovers, _with a body like his is that a surprise_? What did come as a surprise was this coupling. Had those previous encounters been with lovers at all now he knew what that word truly meant? Lover. The one that is loved.

Ianto.

Ianto began to stir and Jack looked at the table of food.

Ianto sat up and yawned as Jack hooked a plate of food closer and offered it to Ianto who wrinkled his nose and smelt it like a cat. Jack laughed and sampled a sandwich to show it was OK and Ianto took it from him, biting and chewing thoughtfully.

"OK?" Jack laughed and Ianto gasped with horror.

"My Jack! I should be feeding you!" he wailed and Jack kissed him deeply.

"Yes" Jack said softly, "Your Jack. I like that, My Ianto."

"Why didn't you want to eat the sandwich?" Jack asked and Ianto shrugged.

"Meat" Ianto pointed, "Thought it was my plate."

Ianto whined for a strawberry as Jack went to bite into it and he fed it to him instead. With a frown he looked at the plates and wondered why Ianto thought there might be a difference.

"Your …" Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Slave meat." Ianto frowned and tried to smooth Jack's frown away with his fingertips, "You know. Dead slaves, cut up and fed back to us."

Jack felt the bile shift as he looked at his love. "Did you eat it?"

"No" Ianto shivered, "I was beaten for it. I wasn't as big or strong as the others because I refused to eat salve meat. You won't make me, will you my love?"

Ianto's wide eyes filled his face and Jack hastened to reassure him that he would never eat anything he didn't like. Ever.

"I don't know what to call you now" Ianto pouted and Jack grinned.

"Yours." He offered. "Bond-mate. Partner. Lover. Jack."

"Bond-mate" Ianto breathed with wonder.

"You are not a slave. Or a pet" Jack held him as he looked deeply into his eyes, "You are my mate."

"As long as I am yours, I don't care what title you choose" Ianto grinned, touching Jack's chest as he wondered at the warm, smooth skin.

"Oh baby, keep doing that and I might forget to feed you" Jack moaned as he felt his slumbering python stir.

Sitting in his lap, Ianto felt it too and smiled wickedly, "Well, I did have a sandwich already Sir."

"Cheeky beast" Jack gasped as Ianto reached down and tickled the monster beneath.

"Your cheeky beast" Ianto whispered as he kissed Jack, pouring love into the touch.

Mmmmm. Nice.

Jack made a mental note to ask about the slave meat. He didn't want it served in this house ever again.


	17. Chapter 17

17

H 4.0 is creative. They exhibit problem solving skills and excellent time management. This model can have artistic tendencies and it is the choice of the owner to either squash or encourage this. H 4.0 can interpret an order to suit themselves if the order is contrary to a prior or stronger command, or if they can find a compromise that does not contradict an order.

H 4.0 might see a problem before it occurs and hasten to correct it before the master is aware of it. This has given the model the nick-name of the Cheeky Monkey model.

4.0

4.0

4.0

Ianto was the one who finally decided they should re-enter the land of the living.

Jack's mother sighed as she saw the marks on Ianto's skin where teeth and nail had lingered too long and deeply.

The glow he showed made up for any fears that she had that he might have been unhappy with Jack's choice to bond to him however. He kept a firm grip on Jack's hand and looked her in the eye, for the first time she saw a handsome young man that had hidden behind the slave.

She noted the intelligence hidden there and wondered just how clever he was.

She followed them to the sitting room as she watched them hold hands.

Gray was reading by the fire as his father and grandfather payed a card game and when the two bond-mates entered. Alexander saw them first and rose to greet his new son.

Ianto immediately blushed as he fought his natural instinct to bow. He was a free man standing beside his bond-mate. Ianto told himself to be tall and true. Time to be the man Jack can be proud of.

Gray hung back and was surprised when Ianto stepped away from Jack and approached him with an open hand.

"Greetings new brother" Ianto gave the appropriate greeting and Gray sighed with relief.

"Greetings new brother" he answered and took the offered hand to squeeze it gratefully.

"Ah, he is quite clever" Jackson muttered to himself as he watched Ianto defuse a potential threat to Jack's happiness.

Jack glared at Gray but accepted his hand with a frown.

"Slave meat!" Jack burst out with and everyone stopped, especially the slaves.

"I do not want it purchased or provided within this household again!" Jack said with authority, "I want good food for our slaves. Beef and beast."

"Do you know the price difference between the two" his father blustered.

"Do you know that it is a dead slave that is butchered then sold as meat?" Jack spat back and his mother gasped with horror.

"Surely not" Victoria said to her husband who shrugged.

"I never asked what it was" he assured his wife as he frowned.

"Are you telling me that we are creating cannibals with the food we provide?" Jack's father tried to process.

"Yes Da. Any slaves that are butchered at the sales are then sold as meat to us" Jack explained.

"So, slaves that fail to be purchased are ultimately purchased anyway." Jack's father jolted, "Wait a minute! We are paying more for them dead than alive by the gods!"

"Really?" Ianto asked softly. "Would the cost of feeding and keeping them not make a difference? What is the cost of living compared to the cost of meat? Perhaps a slave can prove it's worth in work, not weight."

"Clever! Oh, he has a head for figures, this one" Jackson laughed.

"If we purchased slaves and rented them out, their rentals would more than pay for their lives" Ianto said softly to Jack who looked to his grandfather.

"The boy is right. We could use them for the seasonal work, rent them to the farmers in the region who are always crying out for labourers. Then in the off seasons that money would pay for their keep" Jackson had a pen out and was chewing over figures as Ianto watched.

"Sir, I do not wish to seem rude …" Ianto said in his soft lit and Jackson raised an eyebrow, "But they could also be self-sufficient in growing their own crops, cutting the cost of gains and winter root vegetables."

"Ha!" Jackson crowed with glee, "The boy is right."

"Ianto" Jack said loudly, "My love's name is Ianto."

"Cariad" Ianto said softly, sliding into his arms with a gentle kiss, "There is no insult. Your grandfather calls all youngers "boy". Even you get the name when he speaks of you."

"Really?" Jack tilted his head, "When did you hear him say that?"

"Is the boy here yet" Ianto gave a perfect imitation of Jackson's growl, "I'm too old to wait for him to decide what shirt to wear."

Everyone burst out laughing as Ianto blushed with a grin.

"I do not sound like that!" Jackson blustered and Jack shrieked as Ianto parroted it perfectly.

"See?" Jackson growled "I don't."

"Da, stop it." Alexander gasped as he wiped his eyes, "You're only digging yourself deeper with this cheeky monkey."


	18. Chapter 18

18

H 4.0 may spontaneously do something previously ordered more than once as it will take the repeated order as a conditioning directive and will incorporate this new action into its daily routine.

This model works better with praise and positive reward than punishment. Withholding sex once the H 4.0 is successfully saddled can be seen as a punishment if mating rituals have been pleasurable for the pet.

Do not scare your H 4.0 with a loud voice. The pet may retreat. If you have spooked your H 4.0 the best way to ensure your pet knows it was not about to be punished is to wait patiently for it to return to the default position at your feet. Time may vary with each individual pet but they will eventually reset.

4.0

4.0

4.0

Jack had spent the day in meetings with his father and was so tired he was sure his bones were grinding together as he slouched into the bedroom.

Ianto wasn't there waiting and Jack sighed, then noted the time. In the few months since the bonding Ianto had developed a set pattern of daily tasks. Walking into the bathroom, Jack peeked around the door and found his mate masturbating leisurely in the water.

"I'm late so you start without me?" Jack whined and Ianto snorted as he opened his eyes and regarded him as Jack's pout formed. "I wanted to smell you first."

"I am a gentle creature with certain needs Sir" Ianto whined back, bucking his hips so Jack could see the lovely dick waving amongst the bubbles.

Jack smiled and stepped towards the bath, then he saw his shirt still in the hamper. "You didn't do the washing? I was going to wear that tomorrow!"

"But I've been with your grandfather all day sorting the new slave quarters" Ianto said as he flicked the bubbles.

Jack stood staring at him and frowned. He turned and hooked the shirt out of the hamper and yelled for a slave. Ianto stood and stepped out of the bath, drying himself quickly and following his mate into the bedroom.

"That is not the one you said you would wear. You specifically said the one with the white buttons" Ianto pointed at the fresh one hanging behind the door and Jack gaped.

"Are you bloody arguing with me!" he demanded and Ianto stepped back with confusion.

"No cariad. I'm just confused" Ianto said slowly as he watched his bond-mate pace. "I bathe every day at this time. I thought you were going to join me."

"Join you?" Jack snorted, "There is more to my world than daily fucking at bath O-Clock!"

Ianto opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Do you have any idea what is involved with this peace treaty we are working on while you and Grandpa play house?" Jack growled and Ianto felt his erection shrivel within his robe as he saw his master rearing his head.

"Please don't be angry. I wanted to …"

"What!" Jack roared with rage, " _You_ wanted. You wanted to what. What! What did _you_ want!"

Ianto was frozen with shock at the display of anger that came from his mate in sickening waves.

"I am tired and hungry and didn't expect to find your lazy arse more interested in your own pleasure instead of mine!" Jack sat on the edge of the bed as he struggled with his boot.

"Get over here and get this bloody boot off" he ordered and Ianto took a step, then stopped.

"Ianto, are you listening to me? Answer!"

"Yes Master" Ianto said with a pale face.

Jack's head whipped up and he looked at Ianto, who was staring back with open fear.

 _What was happening?_ Jack and Ianto looked at each other with shock.

Jack stood and went to grab Ianto, intending to hug him and apologise but Ianto was faster, fleeing out the door and down the hall in his bathrobe.

He retreated to the library, shaking and confused as he carefully bolted the door and he buried himself in the nest as he shook and gasped for breath.

"Open this bloody door!" Jack roared as he pounded from the outside.

Ianto went to where he had hidden clothes, determined not to be caught without ever again and after he was clothed he went back to his bedding. He re-buried himself in pillows and blankets as he let his fear control him, the slave still strong within his soul.

Alexander had found Jack raging and pulled him away as Jackson tried to talk Ianto into letting him in.

Finally they realised it was not going to happen and Jackson called for his assistant who deftly picked the lock, opening the door.

Jackson entered the darkened room and headed for the bedding, finding a large mound with sobbing emanating from it.

He sat with a soft sigh as he began to formulate the speech he would give while chastising his thoughtless grandson on the proper care of a bond-mate.

The poor boy sounded heartbroken in there.

Finally, Ianto heard the soft voice calling to him and he climbed out enough to see Jackson sitting by the bed.

"Hello little monkey" he said soothingly to the tear streaked face, "Is my grandson being a bully now?"

Ianto sniffled then blinked owlishly and Jackson saw the slave had returned.

"Oh no. Jack what did you do?" Jackson slid to the floor and held out his arms, relieved when Ianto crawled into them.

"He scared you" Jackson whispered. "you're safe here, we can stay as long as you need."

"Master will be angry" Ianto whispered with a small voice and Jackson groaned.

He finally convinced Ianto to come out of the room and Jack looked up with relief as they entered the sitting room.

Jack shot up and raced towards Ianto only to find him retreating with a squeak.

"Jack!" Jackson said in a low voice, "You are scaring the poor boy. He has reverted to slave mode, you have to let him calm down more. He's bloody terrified you will punish him for something."

"For the love of the Gods!" Jack groaned as he face palmed, "You can't run away every time you piss me off!"

"See?" Ianto said softly to Jackson, "I am a bad boy."

"Jack?" Jackson raised an eyebrow, "You want a whip or will you chose to strike him with your hand."

"What?" Jack was aghast. "I don't understand what is happening."

"Well? You just admitted that he did something wrong, so he now waits for a punishment from his master."

"Oh for … I am not his master!" Jack howled, "I am his mate!"

"Then bloody act like it!"

Ianto burst into tears.


	19. Chapter 19

19

If your model is a breeder, please remember to remain sheathed during pleasure so you do not accidentally mate with it. Sheaths are now available in many styles with varying levels of pleasure for both yourself and your H 4.0.

If your H 4.0 is a receiver it may become seeded which will make it a dam. If it is a giver, it will be a sire and will not be able to be seeded. If you have a rare giver and receiver, this model is not only capable of siring a dam but becoming the dam in a same sex coupling.

4.0

4.0

4.0

It had been a stressful 24 hours but Ianto seemed to be more himself.

After the timeout demanded by Jackson, the two bond mates had seemed calmer as they embraced under his watchful gaze. Neither his son nor grandson could explain the reason for the sudden flare of emotion that had caused so much distress. Ianto, of course understood nothing.

Jackson suggested he visit the doctor to talk about his anxieties, hoping that he would find reassurance from the knowledgeable slave handler that these feeling were normal in a master/slave bonding.

For this reason, Jackson insisted on taking him to his own doctor, trained in these matters.

He did the usual tests and asked the usual questions, then he surprised Ianto but asking if he was a receiver, making him blush as he nodded.

"Huh" the doctor grunted, "And how long since your bonding?"

"Er…" Ianto thought hard then smiled, "Three months this Friday sir."

"Huh" the doctor grunted again and Ianto frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Jackson asked from the chair he had chosen near the door.

"No my lord, just … well it is unusual for a same sex bonding to produce fruit so early in the bond" the doctor answered absently as he scribbled in his notes, "a blessing and a curse."

Jackson now saw the need to grunt, "Huh?"

"Well, the bond is new enough for the bond mate to be a bit more supportive than usual but it also means he has to share a bit sooner as well" the doctor explained, "It depends on how your grandson will view the baby."

"Baby?" Ianto felt the air leave the room and he slid from the chair in a dead faint.

"Shit! I thought he realised this was the reason for his mood swings" the doctor cried as he tried to rouse the unconscious man.

"Until three months ago, he was a bloody unsaddled slave you fool" Jackson growled as he gathered Ianto into his arms. "This changes everything."

Jackson brushed the hair from Ianto's face as he stirred and kissed his brow, "Everything."

He finally helped Ianto to his feet and told him softly not to worry as he would take care of him. He then led him to his bedroom.

Ianto climbed into the bed and was asleep within seconds as Jackson cooed softly and grinned at the thought of a great grandchild toddling about the place with the DNA of these two beautiful creatures.

Jack has been waiting in the sitting room and grew impatient. He missed Ianto terribly and ached to hold him. He wandered to his quarters in search of his book and found the Welshman snoring softly as his Grandfather stoked his brow.

"Grandpa? Is he OK?" Jack was immediately concerned and only relaxed when he saw him smile.

"Jack?" Ianto moaned as he stirred and Jack rushed to climb onto the bed and kiss Ianto.

"Jack, I'm seeded" Ianto whispered, reaching for him. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Jack gasped, turning to his Grandfather, "What does he mean?"

"Silly boy. You did not use protection and your bond is so strong that he is with child already" Jackson huffed with amusement, "You are to be a father."

"His strange melancholy" Jack muttered, "Not wonder he fled from me, his maternal instincts must be off the charts. We've been acting crazy because our hormones have been adjusting within the bond! Oh my little star!"

Jack kissed Ianto passionately to show his pleasure and Ianto hummed with delight as he saw Jack's joy.

"You are not angry that it is so soon?" Ianto asked, "The doctor said you might not want to share me just yet."

"Are you kidding?" Jack laughed, "Gods, we can mate! I want a whole strell-ball team with you!"

"Really?" Ianto beamed as he looked up with glee "I can have as many as I like?"

"Oh Ianto, my lovely mate," Jack felt his eyes starting to water, "I love you so much."

"You promise not to shout at me or hurt me?" Ianto asked, seeing leverage on the horizon and Jackson boomed with laughter.

"Smart, cheeky monkey" he chortled at Ianto "Should have known this would be a chance to get one over him"

"Oi!" Jack frowned at his grandfather, "That's the Dam of my child you are talking to."

"Oh Jack" Jackson said lovingly as he watched Jack's paternal shielding slam into place, "You are going to be a fool of a father, just like Zander."

"Is that so wrong?" Jack asked with a dopey grin

"No darling, where do you think he got it from" Jackson laughed.

Ianto snuggled into Jack's arms and Jackson asked one more question before leaving them to their celebrations.

"Do you wish to tell your parents yet?"

"No. I want to savour this before Dad turns it into a PR stunt and Mama goes all clucky, taking Ianto away from me to fuss over like it's her baby or something" Jack pouted.

"Your probably right" Jackson huffed as he closed the door, "They are going to go mental aver this."


	20. Chapter 20

20

H 4.0 is not temperature controlled so it must be kept in a temperate atmosphere. It is recommended that bedding be provided for cooler regions thus ensuring the wellbeing of your pet.

If your pet is overly heated or chilled, illness or expiration may occur.

4.0

4.0

4.0

The next day had Jack travelling for the family business and Ianto decided to clean the bathroom. He couldn't find the cloth so went searching for another one.

As he wandered thought the salve quarters to the supply cupboard he was stopped by Martha who began asking how he was. Jack wanted to keep the baby to themselves so Ianto told her he had been tired. He then said he was scrubbing the bath and she laughed at his reasoning.

The slave that descended was so fast that Martha barely had time to cry out before Ianto was slammed against the wall.

"You the new toy for Master Jack?" he snarled, his stinking breath making Ianto feel nauseous.

He couldn't hold back the bile and folded as he vomited onto the man's shoes.

The man shouted with horror, grabbing Ianto by his collar and dragging him towards the lower levels. Martha was shouting, struggling to try to make him let go but when she realised it was not going to happen she fled, looking for help.

The man threw Ianto into a walk-in chiller and as the door slammed shut, Ianto began to cry.

It was dark. It was cold and he desperately wanted Jack to come and make it better.

He huddled in the corner behind boxes of frozen food and tried to remain calm. Getting upset wouldn't help. Crying would only make water on his face that would freeze.

 _Jack. I need you._

The cold began to seep into his bones and he rubbed at his arms wishing he had worn warmer clothing.

He began shaking, his teeth clacking together as he tried to think positively. _Martha will get help. Jack will come. It's ok._

Time seemed to stand still, no noise or light playing with his head. He kept thinking he heard footsteps when there was nothing there. He thought someone touched his face at one point and his gasp of shock filled the space with sound that was like thunder to his ears.

Unknown to Ianto, Martha had found Gray who had hurried to the slave quarters. Seeing a master on their level sent them into hysterics and it took a while for Martha to lead him past the slaves who insisted bowing and waiting for orders.

Finally she saw the man and pointed. Gray stormed over and demanded Ianto as the slave gaped with terror. He was unable to comply as he crawled on the ground mewling with terror.

Gray was the only member of the family who seemed to enjoy punishments and as the moment he was practically growling. The slave knew this was not going to end well and he considered not admitting to it.

If he was going to be punished for stealing the young slave, maybe he could at least get some satisfaction after his punishments. He decided to deny it.

Gray roared with rage and swung at him, hitting the slave in the face.

He called the guards and demanded a whip. Others had gathered to watch, confused.

Gray gave him another chance. The whip was shook out to uncoil on the floor at his feet.

"One more chance" Gray sighed as he limbered up. "Where is Ianto?"

"I did not take him master, she tells lies" he simpered.

The whip didn't bite as hard as he thought it would and he even kept the snarl hidden.

"Where is Ianto, if you do not tell me I will have one of your eyes removed" Gray said calmly, "You can still function with one eye, can't you?"

The slaves all gasped as they watched Gray pick up a fork and inspect the tines.

"Master?" the slave whined, "I did not take the puny slave boy."

"Ianto is not a slave" Gray discarded the fork and pulled a butter knife from the drawer he was looking in, "Ha! Ianto is Jack's bond-mate."

The pace exploded as the slaves realised a member of the family was in danger. Cupboards were checked, beds were looked under and the slave quarter became a place of fear and dread.

It was by accident, the cook wanting to fetch ice for the slave once his punishment had been metered out, had opened the door and stepped into the chiller. She flipped the light switch and heard a shuffling noise.

She suspected a rat and drew a long blade from the black and stalked forward.

Ianto was curled into a ball, frozen in the corner. His skin was so white, it seemed to melt into the wall and he was barely breathing. She knew she should call for help but her maternal instincts took over as she felt something in him that needed care.

With a cry of dismay, she gathered the boy into her arms, horrified at how cold his skin was.

He moaned softly as her warmth began to rouse him. Her mate had heard her cry and rushed in, also suspecting a rat. He saw young Ianto, the nice man Master Jackson had with him all the time these days as they inspected the slave quarters. With a cry of alarm, he picked up the boy and rushed into the main kitchen to lay him by the fire as he yelled at his mate to get blankets.

Gray heard the commotion and rushed through to see Ianto laying still and pale in the floor.

He scooped him up and raced to the hot pools, startling his mother and sister who were indulging in their afternoon soak.

Without a moment's thought, he strode into the warm water and lowered the freezing slave into the warm water. Ianto screamed as the water felt like fire on his skin and Gray screamed for the doctor as he soothed Ianto and began to remove both of their outer garments.

Realising the danger, Laura grabbed her robe and made herself decent before returning to the water and claim the semi-conscious boy who was starting to rouse.

"Jack" Ianto moaned, whipping his head back and forth in his confusion.

"Easy darling" she soothed, looking at Gray with growing fear. "Where is that bloody doctor?"


	21. Chapter 21

21

This model is capable of violence towards other models and general public if it perceives a threat to its master or a child in its care.

This model is both empathic and intuitive to the needs of your offspring. They are fiercely loyal and protective of any child they have been affiliated with.

4.0

4.0

4.0

Jack reached the front gates and smiled as he wandered through the inner grounds. His desire to hold Ianto was increasing, the closer he got to the house.

He passed through the entrance way to the ornate hallway and stepped into an alternate reality. Slaves were yelling and attacking a large slave who was crawling towards the door.

The H 4.0 models seemed incensed by something and his instinct told him to shut the door quickly, trapping the slave.

"Master Jack! This slug has tried to steal young Ianto" an elderly slave that had been his grandfather's favourite pleasure slave in his youth informed him angrily.

Jack looked with shock at the old man who was shaking with rage as his lips peeled back from his teeth in a snarl.

"We punish." He yelled, the other slaves roaring in agreement.

"My Ianto! Where is my mate?" Jack interrupted and they pointed to the hot pools.

"Get the doctor by the Gods!" Jack demanded as he strode forward.

"Doctor on the way, we call" the slave stood defiantly with a foot on the big slave's leg.

"If you've hurt him or our baby you will answer to me you son of a Golresh!" Jack cried as he ran for the pools.

The word "baby" spread through the slaves like wild fire as they realised the truth in their actions. They were reacting to the hormones in the air. They were not only defending a new master, but a dam.

A child had been endangered while in their house.

The elderly slave drew himself up and stalked from the hallway with a determined growl.

The big slave heard the murmurs and knew he was doomed. He relaxed onto the floor and waited for Master Jack's return.

When Grand Master Jackson fell onto his back and drew the blade across his shoulders he felt more shock than pain. The snarls and repeated strikes burned.

Jackson kicked the slave onto his back and stood with tears streaming down his face. He ordered the slaves to hold the offender in place and followed his grandson into the pools.

Jack had leapt into the water and snatched Ianto from his mother's arms. The doctor swore softly and moved position so he could continue his checks.

Ianto was warming up and with his bond-mate now present he felt a burst of warmth.

"Cariad" he choked as he scrabbled his hands at Jack.

"Easy, easy baby" Jack soothed, "I've got you now"

"My Cariad" Ianto sobbed, "Our baby, oh Gods, our baby is so cold."

Jack have a cry of alarm and clutched Ianto tighter.

"It's OK, Jack, I hear a strong heartbeat. The baby has survived!" Doctor Owen yelled, forcing Jack to loosen his hold enough for him to retrieve his hand which had been crushed between them.

"Oh my love. Our baby is OK?" Jack sobbed, stroking the pale face of his beautiful boy.

"Warmth, rest and good food" Owen said as he finally sat back, reassured within himself that both Dam and child would not go deeper into their shocked state.

The slaves in the room became upset as they learned of the baby and Jack looked at his mother to see her weeping silently with her hands over her mouth as she processed the fact that she had almost lost her first grandchild.

Laura waded over and slid her arms around Jack's, cradling the semi-conscious boy.

"Oh Ianto, you have my grandbaby inside you and he did this?" she looked to her husband, "Zander. I will not have this. I will not!"

"No little peach. I will not either." He growled.

"This was my slave" Gray said softly from the edge of the pool. "My punisher did this to him. Gods, is he really with child?"

"Yeah" Jack sighed with a gentle kiss to Ianto's forehead, "He carries my child."

"Then my slave is yours to punish as you wish" Gray bowed and Zander nodded his agreement.

The elderly slave shuffled into the room and presented himself in front of his master.

"Damec. What is it dear?" Jackson asked softly.

"The slaves wish for vengeance my lovely master" he simpered, "We H 4.0s claim right of punishment."

"Right of …" Jackson laughed softly. "Well, well. You want restorative justice darling?"

"Yes my beautiful master." He looked through his lashes and Jackson saw a trace of the lovely man he had lain with, "He has harmed a child in our care. We claim predatory rights."

"Predatory … oh sweetie that is a big word" Jackson grinned and looked over at Jack.

"Jax? Do you mind if the slaves take their pound of flesh before you skin him alive?"

"They can grind him into mince to feed to the dogs for all I care" Jack said softly as he smiled at his mate, now asleep in his arms. "Isn't he beautiful? Look at my mate. My lovely child bearer."

Jack kissed Ianto, gently brushing their lips together and Ianto hummed in his sleep with a grin forming.

"My beautiful boy, my lovely heart" Jack crooned, letting the water lap around them.

The old slave looked hopefully at his master and gave a small chuff of glee when he shrugged.

"So be it old friend. The punishment is yours to choose."

As the slave stalked form the room Jackson shivered. The elderly slave had earned his place to retire and enjoy his old age by fighting alongside his master in the great wars.

Jackson knew the death would not be quick, or clean.


	22. Chapter 22

22

The H 4.0 prefers to be clothed, removal of clothes signifies either punishment or pleasure. This model is shy and hesitant to show its sexual parts.

This model works better with praise and positive reward than punishment. Withholding sex once the H 4.0 is successfully saddled can be seen as a punishment if mating rituals have been pleasurable for the pet.

4.0

4.0

4.0

Ianto woke to the sensation of rolling. He was being undressed. Oh, nice.

He opened his eyes to smile at Jack and was rewarded with a soft kiss as Jack removed the last of his clothing.

He wriggled with excitement, his semi-flaccid dick starting to twitch with anticipation.

Jack's fingers brushed over his flanks and he sighed as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was alone.

Ianto sat up with a pout forming, looking around the room. He climbed wearily from the bed and checked the bathroom, alone.

With a soft sigh, he climbed back into the bed and waited for his bond-mate to return. He wondered how long he must wait as his dick wilted with disappointment.

When the door opened and Laura entered, he yelped and pulled the covers tighter. She smiled softly, noting the lack of bedclothes and placed the jag of water with matching glass within reach before leaving again. She never spoke and neither did he.

He laid back and frowned. Was this a punishment for endangering the baby?

When an hour has passed without Jack, he became worried. _It was a punishment then._

When Jack had finally convinced his father that the negotiations could continue without him, he returned to the bedroom with the hope of a little playtime. What he didn't expect was a sullen bed mate who wouldn't look at him.

"Ianto? Are you OK?" Jack tried to think of what might be wrong, "Do you need to toilet? You don't need permission you know."

Ianto huffed into his pillow and pulled away when Jack went to touch him.

"Please dearest, tell me what I did wrong." Jack begged, "If I don't know then I can't fix it."

Ianto rolled over and looked at him with open shock. "You wish to learn for me?"

"Yes." Jack reached over and hooked the instruction book from the night stand. "This is bloody useless!"

Ianto frowned and reached for it, allowed to touch such a thing of power for the first time. He flicked though it and snorted at some of the paragraphs, then pointed to one.

 _This model works better with praise and positive reward than punishment. Withholding sex once the H 4.0 is successfully saddled can be seen as a punishment if mating rituals have been pleasurable for the pet._

"Really? You mean to say that me leaving you here to rest hurt your feelings?" Jack tried to process.

"I wanted you. I find your touch so wonderful, it makes me feel so good" Ianto rubbed his hand against the lump in the bedding that showed his dick had re-awoken.

"Oh, is that for me?" Jack grinned and was rewarded with a small nod and a big blush.

Jack kissed him softly and he mewled for more. With a growl, Jack slid his hand inside the covers and began to stroke the lovely surprise within.

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed, "I do love you so."

"Ianto" Jack kissed him deeply, "I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were still stuck in this … slave thinking."

Jack thought for a moment and then grinned, "Here!"

He rose from the bed and snatched up the dog-eared book. Stalking over to the fireplace he bent in and stoked the flames then turned to grin at Ianto as he threw the book into the flames.

"There! You are no longer H 4.0. You are Harkness, Ianto. My love!"

Ianto watched the flames flare as his life went up the chimney and felt a peace flow over him.

Whatever the future held, he no longer feared his master's whip. He would learn not to fear his husband's tongue and he would revel in their child.

This is the end of H 4.0, I am Ianto!


	23. Chapter 23

Since the destruction of the Owner's Instruction Manual Ianto had blossomed.

Jack saw the occasional glimpse of the man he had purchased but more and more he found himself with a more confident and happy bond-mate. Open affection and humour were now shown and Jack wasn't the only one who welcomed the change.

I AM IANTO is about to begin, come on over … it's gonna be a blast!


End file.
